


Blurring the Lines

by PinkGloom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Insecure feels all over the place, Jean likes to cuss, M/M, Making-out, Marco is my freckled baby, One-Sided Attraction, Rotating POV, au high school, blow-job, conformation of feelings, naughty times in the shower, texting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGloom/pseuds/PinkGloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU High School. Jean is considered the lone wolf and Marco is the boy who is 'friends' with everyone without actually being their friend. When Jean rescues Marco from some bullies, it sparks a friendship that could become so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, some info. This is a semi-rotating POV. ---@--- means Jean’s POV and ---+--- means Marco’s POV. The boys are in high school (you can make them like 16 or 17) and its a private school and they stay in dorms.
> 
> So, this is a mix of Japanese style and American-ish school. In Japan, students have to clean their own classrooms. And obviously in Japan they don’t eat ham sandwiches at lunch.

They weren't hitting him. The teenagers at Rose High were smarter than that. It was a private school for a reason. No, when they decided to gang up on an unsuspecting student, it was with words that were sharper than a sword and glares that could make the most harden students want to run for cover.

What Marco Bodt had done to warrant such attention Jean really didn't know. Maybe it was the annoying way he was always done with tests before anyone else. Or the way girls would approach him and tuck their hair behind their ear and blush while they talked to him. Or just the simple fact that the carefree smile on his freckled face could get on a person's nerves. Not that Jean had ever  _noticed_ this personally- he just heard things around the school.

Any one of these catalysts could have been the reason as to why he found three classmates surrounding Marco in the empty hallways between class periods. They had already knocked his binder to the floor and loose leaf paper littered the linoleum floor. One of the bullies had already stomped on a book and there were ripped pages hanging out of the book at awkward angles.

Normally, Jean would turn a blind eye and continue on his way. Armin was the only other student he had ever really see teased or belittled, but he had Eren and Mikasa to defend him. While Marco was on friendly terms with most of the student population, Jean wasn't sure how many actually considered them their 'friend'.

Jean stared at the proceedings, rooted to the spot. He wasn't the nicest student and had started his own fair share of fights. Although his had usually been with fists and not words. And for once, Jean was tempted to use them in the defense of another person.

Jean watched on as the two sides of his mind argued with each other. If he put his neck out in defense of Marco he would make enemies of students who would normally leave him be. Was helping someone he never even talked to worth the hassle?

Marco made a strangled noise as one of the bullies grabbed the other textbook he had been clinging too. Jean didn't even realize his legs were carrying him over to the scene until the teenage who had grabbed the book from Marco turned his head and asked, "What the hell do you want?"

Jean ignored the question and turned to Marco. The freckled boy's eyes were wide and pleading. From that moment on, Jean knew he couldn't leave until the other three student's had ran away with the fear of god firmly in place.

"I suggest you guys get along to class." Jean narrowed his eyes and stared each of them right in the face. He made sure that his 'Do you really want to fuck with me?' expression was in full force.

"What? You're defending this  _softie_ now? Why don't you take your own advice, Jean?" The leader dropped the book he had taken from Marco. Jean could tell that they had been in the mood for kicking around someone weaker and weren't really looking for a fist fight but that didn't mean they were going to back away at just a few words from him.

Jean held his ground. Flexing his hands, he made it perfectly clear that 'no, he wasn't going to back down'. Finally, one of the tag alongs huffed and shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, let's just get out of here."

The other teen wiped his finger under his nose. "Yeah, come on. I can't have another suspension."

Realizing that he had lost his reinforcements, the leader kicked the closest textbook. "Fine. But don't consider this over."

Jean scoffed and flicked them off once they had turned their backs.  _What a bunch of losers._

With a start, Jean realized there was still Marco to consider. The other teen had bent down and was picking up the mess of papers and textbooks on the floor. He was shoving them in his backpack, not bothering to look at what went where.

Jean rubbed his hand over the back of his neck completely out of his comfort zone.  _Now what?_ Was he suppose to help? Talk to Marco? Chastise him for letting himself be pushed around?  _Urg, this is why I shouldn't have bothered!_

Marco popped back up and Jean stepped back in surprise. The freckled faced teenager lowered his head and a blush stained his cheeks. "Um, thanks. They're not usually so persistent..."

Jean felt suddenly sick at the thought of Marco being teased before by the same low-lifes. How many times had it happened and he had never noticed? Guilt washed over Jean and he averted his eyes. "Well, if they ever give you any trouble again..." Jean accented his point by pounding a fist into his palm. He wouldn't hesitate to give the assholes a pounding if they bothered Marco again.

Marco waved his hands, completely flustered. "Oh! No, it should be fine. Thanks again, Jean."

Jean swallowed hard. It was the first time Marco had ever said his name. He found that he liked the way it sounded when it came from Marco's mouth. It carried a sweeter tone than he was used to-

"Um, we should probably be getting to Lit." Marco pointed hesitantly down the hall. "We're already pretty late."

Jean started. He had forgotten they had the next class together.  _Or have I ever even noticed? How many other classes do we have together?_

\---@---

 

Jean racked his brain as he followed Marco down the hall towards their Literature class.

Thankfully, the teacher only sighed when they entered the classroom. Jean could feel eyes on him. He was normally never late and to be late with Marco...Jean was considered the 'lone wolf' of the school. For him to be with anyone else was more than unusual.

Jean ignored the searching looks and slumped into his desk. Marco made his way to the back and Jean became oddly aware of the other teen's presence.

The teacher droned on and Jean took his usual notes. He didn't particularly like Lit and he really hated the subject matter for the chapter they were studying. He enjoyed a good war or adventure novel, but the current chapter on Shakespeare made Jean want to stab himself with a sharpened pencil. He doodled in the sides of his notebook to pass the time. It was better than checking the clock on the wall every five seconds.

Jean's gaze wondered over to Mikasa. Jean tried not to grit his teeth as she took extensive notes and Eren slept. Everyone knew that Mikasa and Armin shared all their notes with Eren. Jean watched as the light played over her long raven colored hair.  _Why does she have to be interested in Eren?_ He was so much better than the little turd. Jean frowned and drew a stick figure (that looked oddly like him) beating up another one (that looked amazingly like Eren).

"And lastly, you're all going to need to pick a partner to work on the plays your going to be writing." There was a collective groan from all the students. "Yes, yes. I know. But no amount of belly aching is going to get you out of this. I expect to hear who your partner is going to be on Monday." The bell rang and everyone ran for the door.

Jean shoved his notebook and textbook back into his book-bag. He fought his way through the crowd to the cafeteria. He grabbed a drink from one of the vending machines and made his way outside. There was an oak tree that was far enough from the main tables but still close enough that the teachers didn't bother him. It was 'his' tree and no one ever sat there except him.

He sat down and opened his book-bag. He took out his brown paper bag and unwrapped the ham sandwich he had made earlier before school. He could ate the school lunch but he didn't like wasting half of his lunch to stand in line for lukewarm mounts of what passed for food in a school cafeteria.  _I need to buy more ham and I think the cheese is running low. I'll have to check-_

Jean's thoughts of his grocery list were cut short when a shadow loomed over him. He looked up to see the uncertain face of Marco staring down at him. Marco worried at his lower lip. "Um, I didn't really get to thank you properly before."

Jean was tempted to tell the nervous teen to 'get lost'. Being late to class together was one thing, but being seen together at lunch opened up a whole other set of problems. Not that he cared what the others said about him. Jean took another bite of his sandwich.  _What the hell!_ Jean knew he was going to regret the words, but he said them anyway.

"Are you going to sit down or what?"

Relief flooded Marco's face and he said down next to Jean. Jean shuffled slightly away from the other teen. Marco opened his backpack and started to unwrap a sandwich. It looked like it was peanut butter and jelly and it looked smushed. Jean gritted his teeth.  _Fucking jackwads._

"Have you picked a partner yet?" Marco asked after he took a sip from his can of fruit juice.

"Nah. You?" Jean noted the bitterness there. He  _wished_ he could ask Mikasa but like that was going to happen. She wouldn't give anyone the time of day unless they were Eren.

"No..." Marco answered.

Jean could tell he wanted to say something more, so he look a long gulp of his soda to fill the silence until Marco finished thinking over whatever he couldn't quite bring himself to say. Marco twisted the plastic wrapper from his sandwich in his hands. Jean almost yelled at him to 'Just get on with it!', when Marco finally blurted out.

"Do you want to be my partner?" Marco nearly shredded the plastic wrapper in half.

Jean was too stunned to answer.  _Does he really want to be my partner? Or is this a strange thank you for what happened earlier..._ While it was true that Marco probably had a better grade in Lit than he did, Jean wasn't the type of person who needed a hand-out.

"I don't need your help and if this is your way of thanking me you can just get lost." Jean practically growled. It came out harsher than he had planned. He couldn't put his finger on the reason why, but he felt as if Marco was betraying him by trying to bribe him for what he had done earlier.  _I don't need him._

"Oh!" Marco dropped the plastic wrapper. "Oh, no. I didn't mean it like that..."

"Then how did you mean it?"

"I just thought it might be nice to work together." Marco mumbled.

Jean stared, stunned to silence for the second time in five minutes. Finally, Jean raised an eyebrow. "Why are you doing this now?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you before and-" Marco looked stricken after the words had escaped his mouth.

Jean thought over his options. It was either pair with Marco or get stuck with Sasha. It really wasn't much of a decision. "Yeah, let's work together." Jean finished putting all his garbage together and stood up. "I'll see you on Monday."

"See you!" Marco's voice called after him.

\---+---

 _I can't believe I just did that. 'I've wanted to talk to you before?' What was I thinking?! How could I have said that?_ Marco fought the urge to bury his face in his hands.

He had taken about all the courage he had to approach Jean and then he had to go and make such a fool of himself. By some divine miracle, Jean hadn't punched him in the face at his weird admission.

He had been wanting to talk for Jean for weeks and the situation had finally presented itself. It had been too good to pass by. Marco smiled at the memory of what had changed his mind about Jean. Marco had figured the other teen was just another loner and hadn't paid him much attention. Marco had plenty of other people he talked to and even if Jean made Marco's heart beat that much faster it really wasn't something to fret about. It just  _wasn't._ Because he had no chance anyway, so why even bother?

That was until some boys had ganged up on Connie. The other boy could grate on others nerves and sometimes he said more than was smart. Some of the seniors had finally had enough and had tried to roughed Connie up.

Marco had been walking to class and caught the tail end of it. Jean had been standing in the way of the bullies much like he had for Marco. That was when Marco had realized that even though Jean picked fights with Eren, Jean never abused his other classmates. Jean stood up for others, and the confirmation that Jean wasn't a bad guy, made it even harder for Marco's thoughts not to wander to the mystery that was Jean Kirschstien.

Marco knew the reason Jean always picked fights with Eren...it was because of Mikasa. Practically everyone in the school knew that Jean had a crush on the girl. It was equally obvious that Mikasa would never give him the time of day...not as long as Eren was around. And even if he wasn't around. Mikasa was completely devoted to Eren and would probably always be.

Marco took his seat in Advanced Chem and opened his textbook. Every word of the lecture went in one ear and out the other. He finally had the chance to talk to Jean, become friends with Jean; it worried him as much as it excited him.

Butterflies and nausea fought for dominance in his stomach.

What had he gotten himself into?

\---@---

The weekend flew by and Jean only thought of school once the entire time. It didn't help that he lived in the dorms. Well, almost everyone lived at the dorms. Few students had special permission to live at home but that was part of attending Rose High. They owned you body and soul until graduation.

Jean sighed and threw his arm over his eyes. The sound of the TV filled his room with white noise. The short conversation he had had with Marco replayed itself for what seemed like the millionth time. Jean wondered if he should have exchanged numbers with the other teen. Then he punched his pillow for even caring...then he repeated the cycle of thoughts all over again.

Monday couldn't come soon enough.

\---@---

Then Monday came and Jean didn't want to drag himself out of bed. He stared up at the white ceiling and groaned.  _God, I've really worked myself up, haven't I?_

He had somehow managed to convince himself that Marco was going to ignore him and all that had happened on Friday was just a dream. Because he didn't have friends nor was he normally trying to make any. In fact, his face usually put people off and they just looked at him with a cross between uncertainty and fear. Jean cursed and started to get ready for school.

Jean shuffled in with the other bleary eyed teenagers. Half of his History class was still asleep and they had their heads buried in between crossed arms. The teacher took role and Jean's ears perked up at the sound of "Marco Bodt?" and the reply of "Here!"

Jean turned his head over his shoulder and spotted the half-asleep face of Marco. When he noticed Jean's gaze, he gave him a small smile. Jean's head whipped back to face the teacher and he didn't turn around for the rest of the class. That still didn't stop the feeling that here were a pair of eyes on his back the whole class period.  _How did I never notice him before?_ Jean wondered how far up he had had his head shoved up his ass to miss the fact that he had at least  _two_ classes with the other teen.  _Well, I suppose I always knew he was here...I was just never really aware of it before._

The bell rang and class was dismissed. Unlike Friday, Jean took his time waiting to see if Marco would approach him. He almost released a sigh of relief when he heard Marco say, "Hey! How was your weekend?"

 _I spent most of it thinking about you._ Jean frowned. "Fine. You?"

Marco's smile wavered. "Good...it was good."

Jean blinked and realized his frown was probably freaking Marco out. He threw his book-bag over his shoulder and tried to straighten his glare out into a more friendly expression. "What class do you have next?"

"French." Marco said. Except it sounded more like a question.

And that's when Jean realized he had French next period too. He nearly slapped his forehead. "Oh, shit. Really? How many classes do we have together?"

They made their way out of the classroom and Jean took special care to make sure that he didn't bump into Marco.

Marco laughed. "Just the three. Never noticed?" The freckled boy's tone was light but Jean sensed the nervousness in it.

"In all honesty I just go through the motions of the day." It wasn't a lie and it sort of answered Marco's question without actually answering it.

Marco didn't press the issue and they took their seats in French. Once again, Marco was in the back of the class.  _Why is he always in the back?_

Jean took out his pencil and let his thoughts pitter off as the teach told them the results of their test from the week before.

\---+---

The bell rang and Marco shoved his things into his backpack. Like the period before, Jean waited for him without actually waiting for him. Jean made a huge production of putting everything into his book-bag. Marco smiled. He knew it looked ridiculously goofy and he made sure to wipe it off before he reached Jean.

"Hey." Marco said. He instantly berated himself for sounding like a girl with a crush. If he had longer hair he might as well have flipped it. That made him think of Mikasa and Marco's stomach turned unpleasantly.

Jean didn't seem to notice and stood up from his desk. They made their way to the door of the classroom. Marco turned left and Jean turned right.

Marco let out a nervous laugh. "I guess I'll be seeing you in Lit?"

Jean nodded and dissolved into the mass of students. Marco stood and stared after him for another second before he made his way to his next period. Marco finally released the sigh he had been holding in.

\---@---

"I'm going to be working with Marco." There was only a slight mummer at the announcement. The teacher just nodded and marked it on her clip board.

"Now who am I going to work with?" Sasha lamented.

It was decided that Sasha would work with Armin and Connie. Jean sent out a silent prayer for the blonde boy who was always the third wheel. He wondered how much work would actually come from the boy who couldn't pay attention for five minutes and the girl who was always stuffing her face.

Jean was just happy that it wasn't him trying to corral the two to actually pay attention and write a play.

After they announced their partners, they went back to discussing Shakespeare. And Jean went back to trying to balance a pencil on his upper lip. Just because he did well in his classes didn't mean he needed to pay attention. Eventually he gave up his balancing act and began to finish his doodles from Monday.

"I'd like to have the theme and the general outline for your play by class on Wednesday." The replies were littered from around the class and half of them sounded less than enthusiastic.

The bell rang and Jean didn't have to slow his pace for Marco to appear at his side. They headed towards the oak tree- that had somehow morphed into 'their' spot after only one lunch together.

"So, any ideas for the paper?" Marco asked. He sat at Jean's right side and Jean stared down at the small space between where his knee and Marco's leg almost touched.

"Nah, I hoped you'd be able to handle that." Jean paused before adding, "Not that I'm not planning on carrying my weight, but fuck if I can figure out all this Shakespeare shit." Just the thought of it irritated him. Give him an advanced calculus equation and he could handle it no sweat. Ask him to identify the major themes in 'A Midsummer's Night Dream' and he would start swearing like a sailor.

Marco let out a giggle that quickly turned into a deep laugh. His shoulders shook and he covered his mouth so that pieces of bread didn't go flying out of his mouth. "I didn't know you felt so strongly about it."

Jean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just don't expect me to be very insightful about 'themes' and 'double meanings'."

Marco let out another laugh. "It's okay. Don't worry. So, when do you want to get together to discuss the paper?"

"I suppose we might as well get it out of the way as soon as possible. You free tonight?" Jean munched on a potato chip.

"After my student council meeting I'm free."

 _Of course he's on the student council._ Suddenly Jean felt a burning desire to know more about the freckled teen who was extending his hand in friendship. They were so different from each other...yet, instead of clashing, they fit together. Jean wondered how much time he had wasted not getting to know Marco sooner.

Jean made up his mind that no more time would go by where they didn't walk to class together or sit under the oak and eat lunch. For some reason it seemed vitally important that he made Marco a permanent fixture in his daily life. Jean didn't like the idea of ever seeing the terrified look on Marco's face again and not being there to protect him. Jean swallowed hard at all the foreign thoughts swimming through his head and the feelings of fierce protection surging in his chest.  _Urg, I'll think about it later_.

Jean's gaze drifted over to Mikasa. He sighed.  _Now if only I could rescue her from some bullies._ Except every bully knew that if they messed with her they wouldn't be walking away...because she would have broken their legs.

It was rumored that Mikasa had broken a boy's nose in junior high school. No one had believed it until someone had picked on Armin and the same boy turned up to school the next day with a black eye. He never admitted to Mikasa giving it to him, but everyone knew it had been her. After that, the bullies had been much more careful about picking on the soft spoken blonde boy.

"What dorm do you live in?" Marco had scooted closer (or maybe it had been him?) and their knees bumped together. For some reason, Jean pulled away as fast as he could. It felt like his skin had been burned under his uniform. Jean chose to ignore the way his heart thumped an odd beat after the quick touch.

"I live in Rose dorm room 221B. You?" The bell rang and Jean sprang up.

"Maria 312A." Marco slung his backpack over his shoulders. "Do you want to met at my dorm or...?"

Jean cringed. "My room is a mess. I have a feeling yours might not be covered in dirty laundry. What time will your meeting be over?"

"Does six work for you?"

Jean nodded. "Yeah, sounds good. See you then!"

They parted ways and Jean cursed when he realized he had still forgotten to ask Marco what his cell number was.

\---+---

Marco was usually very attentive in the student council meetings. They were only once a month and they could get very heated when certain veins of conversation would come up. Levi was the president and Hanji was vice-president. Marco tried to keep his mind on the business at hand but his mind kept floating back to the realization that in only a few hours Jean Kirschstien would be in his room.

Levi was once again arguing the fact that the student's weren't taking cleaning the classrooms seriously enough and everyone else was pointing out the fact that  _it didn't matter._

Marco kept his opinion to himself because he wanted the meeting over as soon as possible. He was sure he had left some textbooks scattered about his room and his art supplies were spread all over his desk.  _God, I've got to clean that all up. Do I still have air freshener?_

An eternity later the meeting wrapped up and Marco handed in the notes from the meeting. Thankfully, the meeting had resembled the one before it and Marco's concentration not being entirely on it hadn't affect the content of the minutes from the meeting.

Hanji took the notebook and gave Marco a knowing wink. Marco said his good-byes and dismissed the wink as just another unusual thing that Hanji did. The sounds of Hanji going on about spores (and Levi's disapproving sounds) followed Marco out of the student council room.

He only had about ten minutes, but it was enough to throw his books under his bed and shove all his art supplies in his desk drawer. He finished of by spraying his room with Febreze. He wasn't a cleaning spaz like Levi but that didn't mean he wanted his dorm room to smell like old socks. Not a moment later, there was a knock at the door. Marco let out a steadying breath before he called out, "Coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same rules for POV.  
> Jean: ---@---  
> Marco: ---+---
> 
> I love MST3K and in my mind Jean could handle it because he could make fun of it.

Jean stood outside the dorm of 321A Maria and took a deep breath. He was really being silly.  _Silly._ The word made him cringe. Jean Kirschstien was  _not_  silly. Jean shook his head in irritation. _Best to get this over with before I stand here all evening looking like a complete idiot._ He knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Came Marco's voice from the other side of the door.

The door opened and Marco motioned inside his room. "Sorry for the mess."

Jean walked in. The only thing out of place was that the bed wasn't made.  _If this is a mess, I can never let him see my room._ Jean huffed and sat down in the swivel chair at Marco's desk. He put his book-bag on the floor and opened it up. "How'd your meeting go?"

Marco grabbed his backpack and flung it on his bed. "Same old. Levi complained about the dust, Hanji was slightly crazy and everyone else tried to discuss the festival coming up." He started digging into his bag and took out his pencil case and notebook.

Jean took a pen out and flopped his notebook in his lap. "All right. Where you want to start?"

The next hour was spent discussing the finer points of theme and what their play could be about. That was all Jean could take before he started staring off into space and changing his focus to different parts of Marco's room, anything other than the subject at hand.

There were a few posters on the walls for movies Jean had never heard of before. Most of them looked like they were for Science Fiction and from his grandparent's generation...

"Jean? Are you listening?" Marco asked.

Jean shook his head and cleared away all the random thoughts that had been piling up. "Huh? Oh, shit. Sorry. Like I said, this really isn't my thing. What were you saying?" Jean blushed in embarrassment.  _Great! He offers to be my partner and then I act no better than the people I didn't want to work with...urg, this is terrible!_

"Why don't we watch something and then get back to work?" Marco said as he reached for his laptop. He opened it up and looked back up to Jean. "What you want to watch? Don't really know what kind of movies you like..." Marco scooted over and patted the spot next to him.

Jean closed his notebook and put it on the desk. After placing his pen on top, he stood up and walked over to the bed. He slugged off his school jacket and threw it over the chair. "Whatever it is, make sure that its something I can watch while half-brain dead."

Jean sat down on the bed and confirmed that there was the customary bit of space between him and Marco. For some reason, it was vital that the small space be there. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was starting to think about Marco more than Mikasa. Or the fact that the odd thump his heart only had made for the raven haired girl was being replaced by the boy who had hair that was just as black.

_I think I have a thing for dark hair. Yeah, that's got to be it._

"We could watch some mst3k..." Marco typed away and opened up his downloads. "It's pretty brainless and funny."

"What?" Jean leaned over and looked at the computer screen. Marco had a long list of movies and Jean bet he was the type to download a movie before it was released... _Nah, he's too much of a goody-goody to do that._

"Mystery Science Theater 3000. It makes fun of old cheesy movies. Do you like scifi or horror movies? Well, they aren't really scary..." Marco trailed off.

"Sounds fine. Like I said, I really don't care what it is as long as I don't have to think about it too hard." Jean leaned back against the headboard. He punched one of the pillows to fit it more comfortably behind his back. Jean breathed in deep and the scent of fresh linens and Marco attacked his senses.

It was a pleasant mixture of scents of home and a new feeling of comfort.  _Has it really only been four days? It seems like a lot longer._ There had been other stages in his life where the world had changed in an instant. It had just been so long since it had happened that he had almost forgot it was possible. But here it was, happening all over again.

"We can watch Master Ninja I or Space Mutiny. Or something else if those don't sound good." Marco turned to Jean and gave him an unsure look.

Jean's fingers gripped his thighs a little harder. "How about the first one?"

Marco leaned over and grabbed a small foldout table. He opened it up, put it in front of them and placed the laptop on it. "If you don't like it, let me know and we can watch something else."

Jean made a noncommittal sound.

\---+---

Marco wanted to curl up and die.  _Why did I ever suggest watching this? He's not going to like this! It's stupid! I bet he'd rather watch something more manly...do I have any 'manly' movies? What qualifies as a 'manly' movie?_

Marco was so busy fretting that he missed the fact that Jean was agreeing with the hosts of the show. Marco fought the urge to giggle as he heard Jean start to yell at the movie. Jean noticed it and straightened back up.

"Sorry."

"No! I mean, go for it. That's half the fun...yelling at the show and agreeing with the robots and Joel about how bad the movies are."

Jean didn't answer as he was back to belittling the movie again.

Marco turned back to the screen before Jean noticed him staring at the teen next to him and not the laptop. Marco pressed back a little harder into his pillow and if he leaned in a little closer, Jean didn't mention it.

\---@---

When Marco turned back to the laptop screen, Jean instantly felt relieved. It had felt as if Marco had been trying to take him apart with his eyes and Jean hadn't been sure how long he could take it. Except Jean wasn't sure how he had planned on handling it. Did he want to yell at the freckled teen? Did he want to ask Marco why he was looking at him like he was trying count every pore on his face?

Did Jean want to look back and see what Marco would do when the same intense look was being directed at him?  _I bet I could count all the freckles on his face from this distance._ Jean cursed at the movie a little louder to drown out the awkward questions his mind was throwing at him.

Too soon the movie was over. They laughed at how ridiculous it had all been. Jean couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard. His stomach hurt and tears sprang up in his eyes as Marco did his impression of one of the characters from the movie.

"Damn Marco! That's funnier than it should be!" Normally, he would have rolled his eyes and not seen the humor in the situation- always on the outside. But now, not only was he in the inside, he was a part of it. Marco was making a fool of himself for the sole benefit of making Jean laugh. That thought made Jean calm down.

He looked at the clock on the laptop. "Shit, it's already that late? I've got to get back to my dorm before curfew."

Marco's face fell but he quickly plastered another smile in place. "I suppose watching a full movie wasn't that good of an idea. We really didn't get much studying done, did we?"

"I guess that just means I'll have to come over tomorrow too." Jean had meant for the words to be light and playful. Instead, he was practically on the edge of his seat (metaphorically speaking) for the answer.  _Why do I care? I don't care!_ The argument sounded pretty weak...and it was sounding more weak every time he tried to use it as a crutch for what he was beginning to feel.

"Yeah, sure! I don't have a student meeting tomorrow. Does four sound okay?" Marco shifted and closed his laptop.

"Sounds perfect." Jean stood up and stretched out his legs. His legs were stiff and he groaned as he cracked his knuckles as he raised his hands over his head. Jean put back on his school jacket and shoved his notebook and pen back into his book-bag.

He turned around to see Marco getting off of the bed. Jean drank in the sight and let his eyes wander over the other teen. Marco was only an inch or two taller than him and filled out the uniform to an obscene degree of perfection. While it was true that Jean had 'saved' him from the bullies, Marco could have held his ground much easier than Armin ever could. It was more personality than a physical fear that had held Marco back from attacking the classmates who had been pushing him around.

Jean quickly averted his eyes when Marco straightened up.

\---@---

Jean was special in that the instant his head hit the pillow, he would be out like a light. No tossing, no turning. Occasionally, he wanted to think about how the day had gone when he was in bed but as soon as his thoughts began to wander he would pass out.

Even though thoughts of Marco were making him question much of his sanity, Jean still fell asleep as soon as he changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. The scent from Marco's room still clung to his hair and Jean breathed in deep as sleep enveloped him.

His dreams were never that exciting and tonight was no exception. Jean was laying out under the huge oak out in the school yard. He could hear the chatter of other classmates and he closed his eyes just drinking in the Autumn air as it washed over him.

He knew Marco was standing over him without opening his eyes. Marco sat down next to him and Jean just enjoyed the fact that the freckled teen was there. Eventually Marco laid down next to him. Their arms were touching from shoulder to wrist. No words had been exchanged but that was all right.

It wasn't that Jean hadn't been missing someone to talk too. It was that combined with the fact that he had been missing the solid feeling that he got when another person was just  _there_ for him. It was reassuring to know that he wasn't alone, even if he acted like he wanted to be.

How long they laid together Jean had no idea. He watched the clouds lazily go by and he tried to name all the shapes. When he felt the soft pressure of Marco's cheek on his chest, Jean had no idea how he had gotten there. Then again it was a dream. Marco was curled up comfortably at Jean's side. Marco's hand was splayed out next to Jean's heart, palm down.

Jean breathed in deep and the smell of Marco and soap invaded his senses. Warmth enveloped Jean's side and he fought the urge to bury himself deeper in it. It might be a dream but that didn't mean he wasn't still fighting his conflicting emotions.

He had had the dream before. Except it had always been Mikasa who had curled up next to him. More than being confusing, Jean couldn't believe how comfortable he was with the change. Was his crush on Mikasa so shallow? No, he had been pining over her for the better part of year.

More he was finally realizing that, if he was to be brutally honest with himself, he could never have her. And if he did, he would always be fighting Eren or at the very least the shadow of Eren would always be hanging over them. Jean didn't want to be in a relationship with someone who couldn't be his completely.

Jean had a jealous streak and although he would never force anyone to be in a relationship with him, he preferred the idea of not having to battle over someone's affections all the time. It was exhausting and Jean sighed.

His crush on Mikasa had been draining him for so long and he had never taken the time to really understand it.  _But do I really want to give up wanting to be with Mikasa for just another impossibility?_

 _Is being with Marco impossible?_ Thankfully, in the realm of his dreams, that thought was less shocking than it would have been if he had had that realization in the middle of class.

Marco began to trance his fingertips over Jean's shirt and he shivered. The touch wasn't unwelcome and that was one barrier down. He had never worried about gender or sexual orientation and all that useless shit. After a student had gotten beaten up for coming out in his junior high school, Jean had swore to himself that he would never be the guy who beat up someone just because they were willing to be who they were.

He still made mistakes (and he would probably continue to do so) but there were some things in life that just weren't worrying about. Jean had struggled for long about whether he would ever find the type of companionship that he needed, craved, and without even thinking about it, he had found it.

Marco continued to trace his fingers over Jean's chest. The hand worked its way up to touch Jean's neck. The caresses were gentle and Jean let out a pleased hum. He heard Marco laugh and Jean closed his eyes- content with everything.

\---@---

Jean yawned and hugged the pillow tighter to his chest. He laid in bed for a few minutes trying to remember the dream he had been having. It was skirting along his mind and he could only catch the tail end of it. He had been under the oak tree and someone else had been there...

Jean shook his head. He really couldn't remember.  _It was probably Mikasa again._ Jean had had the same dream a few times before and so it made sense. Except this time there wasn't the lingering bitterness that the dream usual carried with it.

Jean yawned one more time before shoving the pillow he had been clutching towards the wall and getting up. He hummed as he changed out of his pajamas.

\---+---

A blush stained Marco's cheeks that refused to leave.  _It's completely natural. Everyone has dreams like that. There's nothing to get flustered about...nothing at all._ But Marco knew it was a lie and a pretty pathetic one at that.

When Jean had left the night before, Marco had dived back into bed and pressed the pillow, that Jean had been leaning up against, to his face. That was the moment he  _knew_ he was in deep trouble. This was the sort of crush that wouldn't go away. This was the sort that would live up to its name- it would either crush his emotions to a tattered pulp or it would crush his forming friendship with Jean.

Or if he was  _really_  unlucky it would do both.

Marco's dreams had been filled with Jean and the thought of it alone was tainting his cheeks and neck with a deep crimson color. Marco shifted deeper into his chair.  _If only the earth would open up and swallow me._

Despite his best efforts to focus in class, all he could do was stare at the back of Jean's head. He kept trying to look away but it seemed as if his eyes would always trail back to Jean, like a moth to a flame. He buried his face in his hands.

\---@---

Sitting under the oak with Marco, Jean looked up at Connie with a glare that could curdle milk.

"What'd you need, Connie?" Marco tilted his head and twisted the cap back onto his soda.

"I'm really sorry to bother you during lunch but we need help in Chemistry." Connie looked back over his shoulder. The short teen was bouncing from foot to foot. Jean wanted to throw his water bottle at him.

Marco was putting his lunch back into his book-bag. Jean looked between the two of them. "You're not actually going are you?" Jean asked incredulously.

Marco sighed as he stood up and wiped the grass off his trousers. "It sounds important." Marco gave him an apologetic look. "I'll still see you later?"

"Yeah, if you have the time." Jean took a violent bit from his sandwich.

"Jean-" Marco voice was torn.

"Marco! We need to go!" Connie tugged at the freckled teen's sleeve.

As the two walked away, Jean dug the heel of one of his sneakers into the soft dirt.  _Great going! Way to sound like a jealous wierdo. It's not like you're not going to see him in a few hours anyway._ It had just been the two of them and Jean forgotten that other people had depended on Marco before he had begun to monopolize his time.

Just because he didn't talk with anyone else didn't mean that Marco was the same. Even in a school full of above average students, Marco was still a cut above the rest. Jean sighed. He would have to apologize when he went to visit Marco after school.  _And this time I should probably pay attention too._

Only a week before, eating lunch alone hadn't even phased him. Now the silence was almost more than he could bear. Jean tried to catch glimpses of Mikasa but his gaze kept returning to the spot where Marco had gone back inside the school.

\---@---

"Come in!"

Jean steadied himself before stepping into Marco's dorm room. The room smelled of freshener and he spotted Marco standing awkwardly in front of his bed.

"Jean, I-"

Jean raised his hand and Marco stopped mid-sentence.

"Before you say anything, let me say 'sorry' for being such an ass today during lunch." Jean frowned deeper. "That wasn't really cool of me and so...yeah, my bad."

Marco laughed awkwardly and rubbed his arm. "Sorry, I should have told you that Connie might have needed me. They're working on this new compound and not everyone has steady hands so..." Marco trailed off and shrugged his shoulders.

Jean didn't like the way the air was strained between them. Even though they had said their apologizes, there was still something that was felt unsaid. Jean gulped and ignored it. He was getting really good at ignoring it.

"Good thing they have you!" Jean walked forward and punched Marco lightly on the shoulder.

Marco let out a sound that resembled a squeak. "We should probably get to work." Marco ducked his head and went to reach for his backpack.

Jean swung his book-bag from his shoulder and sat down heavily on the swivel chair. He zipped down his hoody and reached for his notebook and textbook. With a few steady breathes, Jean pushed away his annoyingly persistent thoughts and redirected his focus on their work.

An hour later and Jean had managed only to make a few sarcastic comments. Surprising, the sharp remarks made Marco smirk or roll his eyes in a good-natured way. And because of that, Jean's uneasiness was being slowly alleviated.

Jean hadn't like the worried expression that had been on Marco's face and he enjoyed slowly morphing it back into the carefree smile that was usually plastered on the freckled face.

Not that he was paying attention to how his comments affected Marco or anything.

They worked out the two themes of the play and even an extremely rough outline. Jean occasionally interjected with something stupid and it made Marco laugh. Eventually, Jean was tempted to ask if Marco actually thought his jokes were funny or if he was just humoring him. Jean decided it was better not to ask.

Although he had brought snacks with him, Jean's stomach eventually growled in irritation. Jean couldn't figure out whether if iit rritated or embarrassed him more.

"You too? Want to head to the cafeteria? They should still be serving dinner." Marco said while closing his notebook.

And there it was. The decision had to be made. Lunches together, walking to classes together where one thing- but this would solidify the friendship. After that, Jean wouldn't easily be able to walk away even if he wanted too. Unsurprisingly, Jean didn't have to give the decision a second thought.

"Yeah, I'm starving."

\---+---

_This isn't a date._

Although Marco liked to imagine it was. He had been on a date once with a girl he had been too nice to refuse. A pink blush had stained her cheeks so prettily and Marco found himself agreeing to it before he even knew what he was agreeing too.

It had only been slightly uncomfortable and at the end of it, they had parted still as good friends. Marco had thanked his lucky stars then. Now he wished he had actually done something, because now he had no idea what to do. Marco had been friends with the girl and had never thought she had viewed him as more until she had put the love letter in his locker.

Had he given her any signals? If he had only asked! Then he could compare them to whether or not Jean was giving off any of the same.  _Yeah, but you forget genius. She was wrong about you._ Marco bit at the inside of his cheek.  _Maybe I can talk to Krista about it._ Although he was on friendly terms with lots of other students, she was the only person Marco trusted not to blab it to everyone.

"What are you having?" Jean had his fingers locked behind his neck.

"Anything that looks edible I suppose." Marco waved to some passing classmates. Connie came running up to them. "Hey Marco! Jean." He gave the frowning teen a half-hearty wave.

\---@---

"I just wanted to say thanks again for helping out." Connie announced loud enough for a few heads to turn in their direction.

Jean's eyes narrowed.  _Fucking christ, does he have volume control?!_ The words were right on the tip of his tongue but then he saw the way Marco's face brightened even more at the words of praise. It physically hurt Jean to keep his mouth shut but he did.

"No worries. Just remember that those two liquids don't go together. Ever." Marco's brow ceased; a picture of complete seriousness. "I'll need to discuss it with Annie too I suppose..."

"Oh, don't bother! I already told her." Connie nodded his head vigorously.

"Okay, sure." Except Marco looked anything but 'sure'.

"I'll see you around!" Connie ran down the hallway to god knows where.

Marco turned to Jean. The freckled teen's lips were pursed and he looked pained as he held his stomach. A moment later, Marco broke down and let out a giggle. "God, your face."

Jean opened his mouth to ask what the hell Marco meant by that. Then Jean realized that Marco wasn't laughing  _at_ him but at what had just happened. Jean's face cracked into a smile and he let out a hesitant laugh. It took everything he had, and was opposite to the way he had reacted since elementary school, but it felt right to smile and laugh.  _Because this is right._

Seeing that Jean was laughing too, Marco let another giggle escape before he covered his mouth with a hand.

They composed themselves by the time they walked into the cafeteria. Marco grabbed a burger and something that resembled potato salad. Jean opted for the macaroni and a hot dog.

They ate in companionable silence. The cafeteria was almost empty until the last crowd of stragglers walked in. Marco went, "Oh!" when he spotted Annie across the room eating by herself.

Marco opened his mouth and then quickly closed it again. Jean knew exactly what the other teen wanted to say and Jean felt like a dick.  _Of course, he's not going to tell you he wants to go talk to Annie. Remember how you freaked out earlier?_ Jean groaned internally.  _I need to make this right._

"Didn't you need to talk to Annie?" Jean asked off-handedly.

"Oh, yeah. It's okay. I can talk to her later." Marco moved the potato salad around on his plate.

"I have a feeling the sooner the better." As the words flowed from him, Jean knew he was making the right choice. "Connie shouldn't be allowed to attend Chem class without the supervision of  _everyone._ "

Marco put his fork down. "Oh my god, you have no idea. Thanks." He stood up. "I'll be right back." He made his way over to Annie.

Jean watched the retreating figure of Marco and thought absently about just how nice Marco's ass looked in his uniform trousers.

\---+---

Marco let out a sigh of relief once he was half-way to Annie. It wasn't that he was afraid of arguing with Jean...it was just that he didn't want too. It was obvious that eventually Jean's attitude would get them in their fair share of tiffs but it was better to avoid them when possible.

He hadn't expected Jean to give him up so easily. Marco forgot how Jean usual avoided the other students at Rose High. Marco knew that Jean could have more friends if he wanted, but if he preferred to have only a few close friends than that was fine too. It was just he didn't want Jean to think he was alone because he certainly wasn't.

Annie looked up at him with her normal bored looking expression. She excelled in practically every class and very few did better than her in any subject. That also resulted her generally looking fed-up with the world and everyone in it. Marco smiled wider.

Annie took the information with the same bland expression on her face. She nodded and promised that she would heed Marco's warning. He had just said his thanks and was about to walk away when she suddenly asked, "So what's up with you and Jean?"

Marco knew the blush staining his cheeks was more than a little obvious. So he didn't even bother trying to hid it. "Nothing. We're just spending some time together because we're doing a paper together. Why? What makes you ask?"

Annie shrugged a shoulder. "No reason."

Marco was tempted to press for the real reason. Because there had to be one. Then he thought it over again.  _What if she presses me for more answers?_ With another word of thanks, he retreated back to the table Jean was sitting at.

Jean was almost finished with his dinner and Marco scarfed down the rest of his burger.

"I should get back to my room." Jean said while pointing in the direction of his dorm.

Marco felt the bottom of his stomach fall out.  _Whatever made me think he would go back to my room? We already finished out homework for the week._ "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later."

\---@---

Jean tried to fight the urge to smack his head against the wall as he walked back to his dorm.  _Why did I say anything?_ But the small voice in his head argued back.  _Because you didn't want to follow him back to his room like a stalker._ Their homework had been done and it seemed fairly rude to just invite himself in to watch another movie.

He was so lost in thought, that he failed to see Mikasa until he bumped right into her. Jean started to open his mouth to yell at whoever had just knocked into him. That was until he saw who it was. Suddenly, he couldn't apologize fast enough.

Mikasa just stared at him with eyes that looked more than half-bored with the whole thing. "It's fine." And then she continued walking down the hall without another word.

Jean stood there for a moment, unable to form a single thought. After Mikasa disappeared around a corner, Jean ran for his room and practically leaped inside. He stared at the hand that had touched Mikasa.

He was expecting his hand to feel warm. For him to remember the feel of her on his skin...but all that was there was Marco. Sure, Jean had been flustered, a person doesn't get over a crush just like that, but the same thrill that had always been there was now missing.  _And I know the reason why, don't I?_

Jean closed his eyes and leaned his head against the door.  _I'm in deep trouble._

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, do realize I spent like all day writing this? My wrist hurts so freakin' much but I had to write this...I just had too. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews! :D
> 
> P.S. Marco is a freckled angel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kind words! Now let’s see what the boys are up to in this chapter!
> 
> Fatal Attraction 1987 movie  
> CD they listen too: Fleet Foxes ‘Helplessness Blues’ Really it’s amazing you should listen to the whole CD.  
> Josh Groban- CD Closer ‘My Confession’

If possible, Jean became even more aware of Marco's presence in class. Jean dug his nose deeper into his textbook and tried to think of  _anything_ other than the freckled teen who was only feet behind him. Except, Marco seemed to have a tighter grip on Jean's conscious more than Mikasa ever had and any thoughts other than that of a certain stupid freckled face just wouldn't stay.

With pencil in hand, Jean tried to focus on his notes and when the bell finally rang he was actually calm enough to put everything into his book-bag without spilling everything like an idiot. He didn't have to look up to know that Marco was standing at his left side waiting for him so they could walk to their next class together.

"How's it going?" Marco asked as they made their way out of the classroom.

Someone bumped into Jean and he shoved them back before answering, "If I said 'fine' would you believe me?"

Marco snorted. "That good, huh?"

Jean rolled his eyes and tried to steady his nerves. It was like he had just had a gallon of coffee and he could run lapses around the entire school, with all the nervous energy coursing through his veins. "It's the middle of the school week and I have a quiz next period. How should I feel?"

Marco said something but Jean couldn't hear it in the crowed hallway.  _This is why we don't usual talk between classes._ Jean hated repeating himself and he hated even more having to ask someone else to do the same.

They made it to class just as the bell was ringing. The quiz was easier than any they had had all semester.  _Then again half the class did almost bomb the last test_. Jean had been pleased to see the passing grade on his test.

Usually, French class was one of the toughest classes but after failing half the 11th grade, Jean supposed the principal had stepped in. Not that he cared.  _It does help that my grandparents are French._ However, no one would ever know he could almost speak fluent French...it was better that way.

Marco had done fine, but not as well as he had.  _Maybe I could offer to tutor him?_ Jean placed his chin in his hand and drifted into thoughts of the advantages to tutoring Marco in French. The French language devolved into french kissing.  _I wonder what kind of noises he makes when he's being kissed?_

He could imagine running his fingers up through the hair at Marco's nape. The freckled teen's lips would be soft and Jean would nip at the full lips under his. As Marco moved closer, Jean would tilt his head to the side to deepen the kiss. The tip of his tongue would push against Marco's lips and with a hum he would finally open them under Jean's gentle prodding. Maybe Marco would taste like spearmint or something sweeter.

Jean's trousers were tighter than that been before he had sat down. With a completely non-obvious adjustment to the front of his trousers, Jean started to chant off French verbs, willing his boiling blood to cool down.

By the time the bell rang, Jean was standing beside Marco's desk waiting for him.

"Well, this is a change of events!" Marco said happily as he slung his backpack over one shoulder. Jean took a moment to examine the keychains that rattled off of every zipper. There was also an odd assortment of pins that Jean didn't recognize covering the black backpack.  _How little do I know about him?_

Marco knocked their shoulders together as he passed and Jean blinked.  _I was drifting off again._

They parted ways at the classroom door and when he knew Marco was out of view, Jean rubbed the part of his arm where they had touched.  _I've got too many layers of clothes on. Maybe I'll start wearing the vests like Marco..._ Jean cringed and quickly dismissed the idea. He would look like a total tool if he wore that thing.

\---+---

Marco chewed at the end of his pencil. He took the notes he knew he should and highlighted all the keywords in the textbook but at the moment he could care less about what the teacher was saying.

He was finally beginning to understand some of what he had only ever read about when it came to relationships. Just to curse him they had to be discussing Shakespeare that semester. And while half the time me had to reread the great playwright to understand him, a few lines were circling around in his head.

-Did my heart love till now?-

 _At least Romeo and Juliet were teenagers...so maybe this is normal? How I feel every time Jean's just in the same room as me. God, this is so pathetic. I'm thinking about love quotes...god, what even took up my time before I became obsessed with him?_ Marco groaned internally at the word 'obsessed'. He was  _not_ obsessed...that made him sound like he was stuck in Fatal Attraction.

_How did I go from lovers who died for each other to a crazy psychopaths? I need to stop all the late night movie watching._

_I wonder what Jean would do if I actually told him I have more than friendly feelings for him?_ Marco had never heard of Jean being interested in anyone other than Mikasa. Marco felt a tinge of jealous for the other girl but really he just felt sorry for Jean. Mikasa would never pay attention to anyone other than Eren.

Marco thought back to how he had bumped into Jean in the French classroom. Jean hadn't seemed to mind the touch. Maybe if he kept them subtle and far between, he could keep randomly touching the other teen.  _I'll keep it completely platonic._ Almost all the other boys in the school wrestled with each other or shared casual touches so if he did it with Jean he was sure to go along with it...

Marco figured it was at least a half true or at best in the realm of truth.

\---@---

"I've collected all of your theme ideas and general outlines. I'll be handing them back tomorrow so you'll all have the weekend to-"

Whatever else the teacher said was drowned out with a collect set of groans and whines. Apparently he wasn't the only one who didn't like play writing. Jean couldn't find the energy to complain with his classmates. If anything, he was pleased for the excuse to spend more time with Marco.  _Do I still need an excuse to hang out with him? Friends are just kind of around each other for the hell of it, right?_

They made their way to the oak tree and Jean's ass had barely hit the ground before Marco asked, "We're friends, right?"

Thankfully, he was near the ground because Jean lost his footing at the question and he hit the ground hard. "You have to ask?" Jean turned to Marco and gave him what he hoped was an award winning smile.

Marco's eyes were looking down but the huge smile on his face was answer enough for Jean. Before another word could be spoken, Sasha sat down next to Marco and grabbed his sleeve. Jean's smile soured.

"Marcoooooo..." Sasha whined as she pulled harder on Marco's sleeve. "They won't let me had thirds! I need food! Heeelp me! Mikasa said I don't need any more but if I don't have another roll, I'm going to die!" She made a low whining sound and pushed her face closer to Marco's.

Before Jean could lean forward and push her away, Marco leaned back. Marco's eyes flashed to Jean's for a second and he flashed him a hesitant look. Jean almost laughed in relief.  _Am I going to be like this every time someone else touches him? Fuck._

Marco let out a good natured laugh as he let Sasha drag him to his feet. Sasha made another pleading noise and Marco reached out to touch Jean's shoulder before being dragged away.

Any irritation that Jean could have felt was drowned out with the flutter of butterflies that took up residence in his stomach.  _He touched me again._ That thought kept him occupied until Marco was walking back and plopped down under the tree with a sigh.

"I can't believe she waited that long to bother me about food. I should eat lunch with you everyday!" Marco said as he stuck a hand into his bag of potato chips.

Jean hummed in agreement. It was better than saying,  _You should? You mean are._

They ate together in companionable silence. Jean took another bit of his sandwich and enjoyed the peace that was setting down deep in his bones. He could get used to sharing Marco, just so long as the freckled face dork always came back to him. Yes, he could definitely get used to it.  _If I haven't already._

"Do you want to come over and watch-" The words were falling from Marco's mouth with no warning and they were all bunched together. Still, it wasn't fast enough for him to ask the whole question before Connie appeared in front of them. Marco closed his mouth like a steel trap at the sight of the short teen.

"What the  _fuck_ do you want, Connie?" Jean said the the words through clenched teeth. He was fine with sharing Marco but not when he was in the middle of asking Jean something important. Marco rubbed his neck obviously flustered. Jean clenched his teeth so he didn't throttle the second classmate to come over and bother them.

Connie looked between the two teens sitting down but he shrugged off what ever uneasy vibe he was getting from them. "We were going to play soccer after class today and wanted to know if you want to join...Jean you can come to if you want."

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Jean?" Marco was smiling but it looked strained.

Once again, Jean bit back his own irritation so that he wouldn't make the situation worse for Marco. "Yeah, fine."  _I'll take some of this frustration out on Eren by beating his ass._ If there was a competitive sport going on, there would be no way that Eren Jaeger would miss out on it.

Jean liked sports too but when too many games had turned into fistfights he had stopped playing. Especially after his baseball team in junior high school had asked him to leave the team. He had been so embarrassed. After that, he had avoided the tryouts for any sports teams. Jean had tried to examine once why he was so angry but when no answer had been forth coming he had given up.

"Cool! I'll see you guys after school at the south field!" Connie ran off and joined the others at the outside picnic tables.

Marco and Jean went back to eating their lunch. Marco never finish his question and Jean was to nervous to ask about it.

\---@---

Jean did  _not_ ask his History teacher a question so that he could stay late after class for any specific reason. It had nothing to do  _at all_  with Jean wanting to be a few minutes late to the gym locker rooms to change into his PE clothes. The two events were completely unrelated.

Still, Jean let out a sigh of relief when he walked in and found the room to be blessedly empty. He changed into the short green shorts and white shirt with the school's logo on the left breast. He ran out to join the others.

They were in the middle of picking teams. Marco waved him over and explained the teams. For good measure, Jean sought out Eren and gave him a death glare. Mikasa was standing next to him and although it still pissed him off, the anger was more of a low boil than an explosion.

Armin was the referee and blew the whistle. They really didn't need a referee but Jean figured Armin didn't want to play but he didn't want to be left out either. Marco was the goalie for their team and Ymir was guarding the other side's goal.

The game was half-way over and Jean had managed to only scream a few obscenities. Jean chugged down the cold water he had bought and wiped his forehead with an extra towel Marco had brought. Jean tried not to think about how the towel smelled like Marco's bed.

Jean's eyes wandered over to the other team and he saw Mikasa trying to hand Eren a bottle of gatorade. Eren was ignoring her and talking to Armin. Jean's grip tighten around his water bottle and he heard thin plastic crutching in his fist.

 _Why does he treat her like she's dirt? All she wants is for him to be happy, hell, she waits on him hand and foot, and he ignores her like that. Where does he get off?! Shithead!_ Jean was about to throw his water bottle down and give Eren a piece of his mind when the thought he had been trying to catch was finally caught.

_He treats her like shit and yet she keeps coming back for more. I know that there's something in their past but...She's just too accepting of his dumb ass attitude. But here I am, asking like an angry shit when there's Marco all calm, dealing with me. Even after the irrational way I acted yesterday, he didn't get angry. It just rolled off his back. Or did it?_

Armin blew the whistle and Jean drank down the rest of his water. He had come to a decision. He couldn't change who he was completely, but he could sure as hell not treat Marco like he took him for granted. For a friendship, (Jean tried to not think of the possibility for more) to work between them, he would have to remember to give and take.

Jean fought the urge to jump up and whop. It didn't fix everything but it gave him a slice of clarity that he had been needing so desperately.

\---+---

Marco tried not to swear under his breath. It was rare that he felt such overwhelming irritation at himself. He had totally wussed out by staying behind and helping Armin put everything away in the gym's storage room. Armin had sensed his urgent need to get away and had let him carry the soccer balls even though he really didn't need help.

Marco's team had won the game and when Jean had hugged him in congratulations, Marco's entire body had started to burn and he had stiffened in Jean's arms. Before Jean could notice, Connie had grabbed them from behind and soon after it had turned into a group hug and thumps on the back.

"Come on guys! I don't know about you but I need a shower." Franz said while pealing his shirt away from his stomach.

That was when Marco had realized that Jean had been too late to join them getting dressed. Just the thought of them in the showers together was enough for the blood in Marco's ears to start pounding. He wasn't ready for Jean to know how he felt about him, let alone half of their friends. Marco didn't trust his body not to betray him.

Marco sighed at the worrying thoughts.  _Maybe it's a good idea that I didn't invite him over for a movie._

"Are you all right, Marco?" Armin and Marco were walking back towards the locker rooms and all Marco had done the entire time was sigh. Hearing the question made Marco sigh again and Amrin let out a small giggle.

"If I said 'yes' would you believe me?" Marco blushed when he remembered Jean saying the almost exact words to him earlier that day. Marco shook his head. "I suppose it really depends on your definition of the word."

"Anything you want to talk about?" It wasn't prodding. Just an open invitation for an honest talk when it was just the two of them.  _I wanted to have this conversation with Kristia. Maybe if I just omit some parts..._

"Well, there's someone I've been thinking more and more about...I'm pretty sure I have a crush and...There's no way I can say anything and I think I'm going to go crazy." The words all tumbled from Marco's mouth before he had a chance to stop the waterfall of words.

Armin let out a good natured chuckle. "Ah, I see. That would leave me distracted too."

Marco groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Oh god, Armin. I don't know what to do."

Armin's face softened and he squeezed Marco's shoulder. "Do you think it might be better just to tell him? I'm sure he'd understand. I mean, you never know. He might feel the same way."

Marco didn't bother to ask the blonde boy why he knew which pronoun to use. Was it that obvious? No, more that Armin was just  _that_ attentive.

"I think if I don't say anything, it'll just go away. But if it doesn't-"

"If you're still so unsure, give it some time. Either way, it's up to you to make the decision as to what's best." Armin said. "But, like I said, he'd understand."

Marco wanted to ask Armin just what he meant by that but as they reached the lockers, Armin broke out into a sprint to met up with Eren and Mikasa.

\---@---

Jean waited patiently outside the locker room for Marco. He leaned up against the building and let his mind go blissfully blank.

He had been walking out when Marco had caught him and asked him if he wanted to study together. Jean couldn't agree fast enough. So, now he found himself waiting outside because he was too shy to watch Marco change back into his school uniform.

Jean couldn't figure out if it made him more of a wuss or a pathetic ball of hormones, so he chose not to think about it at all.

The door swung open and a freshly shower Marco walked out. Jean nearly reached out a hand to pull it through the damp locks that fell around Marco's eyes.  _Have his eyes always been that brown? They're such a warm color..._ Jean swallowed hard.

Marco started to walk towards the dorms and Jean trailed behind. They reached the fork were their dorms branched out in different directions. "I have to grab another notebook. I'll met you in a few?"

Marco smiled warmly and nodded his head. "Sure!"

Jean tried his hardest not to run away. He made it to his room and like the day before, once the door was shut, Jean leaned up against it and thought about how fucked he was.  _Or how fucked you'd like to be._ Jean groaned and hit the back of his head against his door.

He shrugged off his jacket and threw his school tie on his bed. He put on a gray hoody and grabbed a notebook. It didn't really matter which one, considering it had only been a lie so he could get away for a moment to calm down. At the rate he was going, he was going to pounce the freckled teen like a tiger.

Jean hit his forehead with his palm.  _No! These are the thoughts we are not suppose to be having._

Jean had mostly settled his thoughts to PG before he knocked on Marco's door. He had changed out of his uniform and was wearing a loose fitting t-shirt with jeans. Marco's hair was even more ruffled from changing shirts and Jean's eyes lingered at the endearing sight.

He shuffled into the room and threw his book-bag on the floor. "What you working on?" Marco smiled and sat back down on his bed among the many textbooks and notebooks that were scattered about on top of the sheets.

Jean let the calming sound of Marco's voice envelope him as he sat down at the side of the bed to take out his own work. Marco talked about his Advanced Chemistry and Jean didn't understand a single word. When he told Marco as much, the freckled teen smirked.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind. I usually listen to music while I study. It's mostly classical and I keep it at a low volume, so it's not very distracting if that's okay."

Jean saw that Marco's laptop was open and YouTube was paused in the background. "Sure, what you listening too?"

"Fleet Foxes." Marco said as he pushed a button and the music filled the dorm room. It was smoothing from the very first note and Jean could see why Marco thought it was good music to listen to while studying.

"Not half-bad."

They each worked on their assignments. Marco would occasionally make annoyed sounds and Jean took to using the garbage can as a basketball hop as he had to redo more and more of his History assignment.

Marco went out to grab them drinks from the vending machines just outside the dorms. As soon as the door closed, Jean reached over and inhaled deeply into the sheets near his head. The smell of them had been driving him crazy. Hell, the whole room drove him insane.  _God, I hope I still smell like him when I get back to my room._

'What makes me love you despite the reservations.'

'What do I see in your eyes?'

At the words of the song, Jean pressed his cheek against the cool sheet.  _Is it possible for a person to feel like this and not explode?_ His stomach was a mess of knots and snakes withering, twisting every which way. Then the butterflies erupted and Jean's entire belly started to ache, hot and tingly.

After Marco returned with their drinks, Jean just mumbled his thanks. Jean felt the bed shift as Marco sat back down. Jean wished he could jump up after him. Instead, Jean made the extra effort to talk to Marco and make him laugh. It wasn't hard to make the good-natured teen laugh but it still felt like a small victory for Jean every time that he did.

It continued like that for a few hours until Jean finally cracked a joke and no reply came. "Marco?"

Jean looked over his shoulder to see Marco's sleeping figure. His head was propped up against the headboard and he was stuck between a slouch and laying down. Jean sighed. He put his things back in his book-bag as quietly as he could. Standing up, Jean stared down at Marco. If he had thought his internal conflicts had been bad before, it was nothing compared to the two voices in his head screaming at him. One telling him to run away as fast as he could and the other telling him that now was his chance.

Like so many other times in his life, Jean didn't listen to the rational side of the argument his brain presented him with. As slowly as he could, Jean lower himself down to barely sit on the edge of the mattress.

He watched Marco's sleeping face. The way his mouth hung slightly open and they way his eyelashes brushed against his skin. Jean's gaze was drawn to the freckles that peppered Marco's cheeks and the few that were on his nose.  _I've never noticed those before._

Unconsciously, Jean moved closer. His hand bumped against Marco's upturned hand that still had a pencil balanced on the top of it. He could hear the gentle intake of Marco's breath as he slept on.

The music from the laptop switched over and Jean nearly had a heart attack. The soft acrostic music was replaced with a deep baritone voice. Jean's breath caught in his chest as he reached out and brushed a hand along Marco's upturned fingers.

Marco didn't jerk away awake at the touch and Jean released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Feeling bolder, Jean's hand came up touch Marco's now dry hair. He smoothed a few locks back into place.  _Shit! This is such a bad idea. This is not good. Jean, what are you doing? You're on thin ice._

The thought only fueled the reckless desire in Jean's fingers to touch more of the slumbering teen.

'I feel my heart is turning.'

'Falling into place.'

 _This music is evil._ He was going to have to introduce Marco to music that had screaming as most of the lyrics.

Jean's palm started to shake as he lowered it and fitted it next to Marco's. Jean closed his eyes as he gradually lowered his head to bring his lips to Marco's temple. Jean's lips barely grazed along Marco's cool skin before Jean pulled away.

"Oh, god." The two words were scarcely spoken above a whisper. Desperation lined them and Jean wanted to jump off of the bed as soon as they had slipped from his mouth.

He did the next best thing he could and lifted himself off of the bed as slowly as he could. Jean's entire insides felt like they were going to jump out of his skin. After grabbing his book-bag, he left the room without a glance back.

And because of that, he missed Marco's twitching fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psstt...I’d love to hear your headcanons for what kind of music you think everyone would listen to in this AU.  
> Hell, I'd love to listen to any of your headcanons or AUs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: Marco’s texts are BOLD. Jean’s texts are Underlined.  
> Oh, and this one starts out with Marco's POV. 
> 
> ALSO! Thank you everyone for your kind words! It’s really keeping me motivated and I swear to god, I think about this fanfic all the time. And this is turning out to be WAAAY longer than I had ever intended it to be. 
> 
> JoyFull is the Japanese version of ‘Denny’s’ or any other generic family restaurant. Also most restaurants in Japan have a bell at the table for you to push when you need something. Much better than calling out!
> 
> PS This was a pain to update. Urg, the underline just didn't want to take!

"I can't believe I forgot." Marco smacked a palm to his forehead.

Mikasa blinked. "That's not like you."

Marco's face twisted into a forced smile. "I've had a lot of stuff on my mind lately..."

And none of it had been about school or the tournament he should have been preparing for. All of it had been about was his growing friendship with Jean and the kiss that he had (hadn't?) felt and his complete inability to ask Jean about it. Had his fantasies finally become that real? It tore him up to have the answer so close and at the same time, entirely out of reach.

"We have practice tonight in the empty lab room, 414. I'll see you Friday outside the school gates, right?" Mikasa's eyes trailed after Eren and Armin. They both were itching to get back to the person they'd rather be talking too. It made Marco feel slightly better that they were both distracted.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

Mikasa nodded once and turned to run after her friends. Marco made his way outside to what he now thought of as his official lunch spot under the huge oak. Jean was already leaning up against it. Marco let out a steadying breath. He didn't know why he was so nervous... _It just feels like no matter how much time we spend together it's never enough. It's like I'm abandoning him or something. This is completely irrational._

A smile crept over Jean's face when he saw Marco.  _I don't want to be away from him for even a day._

"What was that all about?"

"I forgot all about the Brain Tournament I have to go to to this Friday and Saturday. Plus I have to go to practice tonight..." Marco let out a nervous laugh.

"Only you would want to do something dorky like that. I feel bad for the other team. You're going to kick their asses! Who you playing anyway?" Jean said good-naturally.

The worry that had threatened to overcome Marco disappeared. "It's against the Titans. Eren wishes he could be on the team but he's only the first reserve."

It was well-known that Eren Jaeger despised Titan High. The rumor was was that Mikasa had passed the entrance exams but Eren hadn't. Inevitably, Mikasa had went to the high school that Eren was accepted too. Rose High was a close second but Erven never forgotten his wounded pride. Just the word 'Titan' would send Eren into a rage.

Jean chuckled evilly. "I'm sorry, man. Eren's going to be a handful."

Marco laughed so hard that he almost choked. "God, you have no idea! He can get a bit out of hand. I mean, he's a good guy to have if we're against another team, it's just...Titan."

Jean thumped Marco on the back. "Best of luck! When you come back, I'll take you out for a congrats dinner. Because there's no way you won't win."

"R-really?" Marco looked up, wide-eyed.

"Yeah! Anywhere our bikes can take us." Jean stuck his hand out. "Deal?"

"I hope you've been saving up your allowance." Marco said as he shook their hands together.

And if they held on for a beat longer than was necessary, neither of them said anything.

\---@---

Jean groaned and covered his head with his pillow. It was Friday evening and he was slowly going out of his mind.

He had actually eaten dinner with Connie and some other classmates after they had waved him over. It had actually been tolerable and they had invited him to the rec room for table tennis. Jean had declined and had dragged his depressed self back to his room. Jean reached for his cellphone and contemplated texting Marco.

 _Except you never got his number, you loser._ Jean growled in frustration and threw his pillow against the wall. Realizing what he had to do, Jean tugged on a shirt and made his way to the rec room.

Sounds of laughter and a vicious game of table tennis greeted Jean as he opened the door. Connie groaned in defeat and he heard Hanji's whoop of victory.

"Jean! You came after all!" Connie said and thumped Jean on the shoulder. Jean grunted. "You want to play the winner? Watch out though! Hanji is brutal!"

Jean hesitated for a moment. "Sure, yeah. What the hell? Why not!" He reached for the paddle and took it from Connie. "You're in for it now, Hanji!"

The student body vice-president laughed maniacally as she tossed the small white ball in her hand. "We'll see about that punk!"

It was a short but nevertheless painful game. Hanji apparently approached table tennis like she did so many other things in her life- with a fanatical almost terrifying focus. Jean threw the paddle down on the table in frustration and Connie laughed as he tossed Jean a soda. "Don't feel bad. The only one of us who has a fighting chance is Levi."

Levi was sitting in a chair looking bored. He had been reading the entire time and hadn't spoken a single word. At the sound of his name, he looked up and narrowed his eyes at Connie. "Fighting chance?"

Connie laughed nervously. "I suppose Hanji is the one with the fighting chance."

Levi stared down the nervous teen for another second before turning back to his book. Connie let out a sigh of relief.

"Who's next?" Hanji screamed as she waved the two tennis paddles in the air.

"Let's see if I can break that winning streak." Franz stood up to take the tennis paddle from Hanji.

"Make sure she doesn't eat you in half!" Hannah called out from the group of girls who surrounded another tennis table.

"So, why did you come out?" Connie asked.

Jean nearly choked on his soda. He went over the excuse he had come up with on his way to the rec room. "I want to get started on some of the homework I have in Lit class but Marco's my partner and I need to ask him some questions. I don't have his number and I thought you might."

"Oh, yeah." Connie brought his cell out of his pocket and brought up his contact list.

Jean casually took his own cellphone out his pocket calmly, even though he wanted to wretch it out. Connie read off the numbers and Jean's stomach did a flipflop ever time he added a new digit.

Originally, Jean had been planning on grabbing the number and then making a mad dash for the door. But once Connie asked if he wanted to play a game with him once Franz and Hanji were done, he started to rethink his decision. For some reason, Jean found the presence of everyone less annoying then he normally would.  _Maybe it's the lack of Eren._  Jean agreed and ended up staying for another two hours.

Before collapsing onto his bed, Jean pealed off his sweat soaked shirt. Eventually, Jean dragged himself out of bed and jumped into the shared shower attached to his dorm room.

The calm happy he felt, fought with a nervous energy that was creeping up on him, as he showered. It was past nine and Jean wasn't sure if it was still all right to text Marco...but if he  _didn't_ text Marco, Jean was pretty sure he wouldn't get a wink of sleep.

And Jean hadn't even begun to think up a reason to explain why he had Marco's number if the freckled geek asked him. There was a dull heat in Jean's stomach but the nervous thoughts killed off any mood he would have been in. Toweling off, Jean brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas.

Jean got under his covers and continued to hold his phone.  _I'll just wish him luck again. Or maybe I actually can ask him a question about our homework._ Jean kicked his legs in frustration.

 _I really just need to bite the bullet._ Jean's eyes were half-closed as he searched for Marco's number and added a new text message conversation bubble. It was like he couldn't watch what he was about to do as he closed one eye and barely looked out the other one.

How's Eren doing? Has he killed anyone yet?  _Better to open with something totally neutral._ Jean clenched his teeth.  _Fricking A! I'm an idiot! When did I become such a mess?_

Jean's eyes bore into the screen willing a reply to come.

Ten minutes passed and there was still no reply. Ten. Whole. Minutes.  _Maybe I should have said who was texting him. He doesn't know whose number this is after all._

I miss you. It felt nice to type the three words even though he could never send me...Jean stared in horror as the text message changed boxes as it was sent. He had pressed the 'send' button out of habit. His fingers flew over the keyboard in an attempt to salvage it. I mean, I'll miss you once Eren goes on a killing rampage. This is Jean.  _Oh, god. Let me die now._

_\---+---_

 

Marco's heart soared at the few texts. They had all been at the practice hall and he had left his cellphone in the hotel room. There had been no reason to take it, because there was no one he was thinking that would need to call or text. Except the only person he had wanted to talk to  _had_ texted. The thought of  _How did he get my number?_  barely registered when he read 'I miss you'.

Making up an excuse, Marco headed out to the balcony of their shared hotel room. He sat down in the faded blue plastic chair and kicked his feet up to press them up against the railing.

 **LOL. He managed to only make a few death threats over dinner. :D** Marco pressed send and hugged his phone to his chest. It was silly but there was no one out there and he couldn't fight the urge.  _Jean misses me? He misses me?!_ The three words looped in Marco's brain until the answering beep came.

He would, won't he? Nervous?

**Nah, why should I be? And Mikasa's handling any damage control. Or I suppose I should say, 'animal' control.** Marco giggled as he pressed 'send'.

Ha,ha! That's terrible. But really, you doing okay? 

Marco swallowed hard. It sounded like an open invitation but it really wasn't. It was small talk, just friendly banter, concern. And yet, Marco knew who was on the other side of the texts and  _this_ was the excuse he had been longing for. If Jean answered the way he figured he would, Marco would get it off his chest. And if not well...he wouldn't have to run away because he wasn't even in the same city as him.

It wasn't smart, but it was better than what could happen. Marco looked out at the skyline and steeled himself to send his next text. He could do this.  _Because if I wait any longer, I think my insides are going to explode._

Then he remembered the soft touch of lips at his temple. The way fingers had ghosted over his hand and how everything in the world had ceased to exist but that touch.  _I would give anything to feel that again...to feel more._ Marco touched his temple and knew what he had to do. Even if it had only been a dream, it still gave him courage for what he typed next.

 **Can I ask tell you something?** Marco's fingers were practically shaking as he hit the send button. He prayed that he wasn't making the worse mistake of his life.

\---@---

Sure. What's up? Jean tried to keep his reply nonchalant but his insides were pulsing in anticipation.

**Well, there's someone I like and I've been thinking about whether or not I should tell them. I don't want to ruin my friendship with them. what do you think I should do?**

Jean stared transfixed at the small cellphone screen. He read the text again and again. Every time, he still read the same thing. He waited so long to reply, that another text messaged beeped and broke him out of his circling thoughts.

**Um, Jean?**

Jean blinked.  _Fuck, what the hell do I write? Fuck, fuck...!_ Jean's hands started to sweat and he stared at his cellphone like a deer caught in the headlights.  _Just type something you moron!_

Really? Jean gaped at the single word he had written. His fingers flew over the keypad to text something less pathetic sounding. Why do you think they wouldn't like you? Jean bore a hole into the small screen as he waited for a reply. He wanted to add 'They would be  _crazy_ not to like you' but he wasn't  _that_ crazy.

**I don't know. I just don't want it to become weird between me and them. Plus, It could ruin my friendship with them and I just don't want that. Have you ever told anyone you liked them?**

LOL. Well, it's no great mystery that I like Mikasa, although I never told her. Before? I dated a girl in junior high for like a week but we really had no idea what 'dating' really meant. She was the one who told me...so, sorry! I guess I've never really had to be the confessor before. Jean stared at the word that should have read 'liked' not 'like'. He still thought Mikasa was cool and thought she was beautiful but what he felt for her had morphed completely and no longer resembled the love-sick jealousy he had harbored before.  _Marco doesn't need to know that._ Especially when the freckled faced dork was admitting to liking someone.

 _Is it me?!_ His brain screamed.  _There's just no way. Well, at least I'm familiar with this one-sided...why are all my crushes one-sided?_ At this rate, he could write a self-help book. It would go 'Before developing a crush on anyone, tear out your own heart instead and smash it because it hurts less than not having your affections returned'.

**Yeah, you really like Mikasa, don't you?**

There was a question mark but it seemed more like a statement. It caused a sickening whoosh somewhere in the region of his stomach. Almost like Marco was disappointed about him talking about who he (had) liked.  _Wow, I am reading waaaay too much into this._

Jean flailed his arms in frustration.  _How am I suppose to say this without spilling everything? I have to say something!_

I suppose...  _You fucking loser! You total pussy!_

**I have to go. Eren's yelling at me to go to sleep, so I can be rested for tomorrow. Wish me luck! :D**

You'll do fantastic! Send me a text when you get back. :) It was weird adding the smiling face but he wanted Marco to know that he meant what he said.

**Thanks! Have a nice night!**

You too! night. 

Jean reread their conversation. He couldn't figure out if he had sounded more like an idiot or a tool.  _That was really the way to make him like you. The was so completely suave._

The voice continued to belittle him until a voice that sounded oddly like Marco's told him that he shouldn't be putting himself down. After hearing the voice, Marco's body took shape from the blur of thoughts that had swirling behind his closed eyes.

Marco was lying on the bed next to him and he leaned down to bury his head in Jean's shoulder. Jean wrapped his arm around the other teen and pulled him closer. Marco's hand came up and played with the buttons on Jean's shirt. Jean leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Marco's head. Marco hummed in contentment. Marco lifted his leg and draped it over Jean's. Warmth radiated from every part of the freckled teen and Jean basked it in.

Jean went to sleep with a smile plastered on his face and his body wrapped around his pillow.

\---@----

Marco's team had won and they made plans to go out to dinner to celebrate. The nearest place they could bicycle to was JoyFull. Jean had jokingly texted that Marco could order anything he wanted and even have dessert.

Jean stared down at his outfit and wondered if he should change.  _Maybe the blue shirt would have been better?_ He had never put so much effort into a single outfit and the whole feeling of 'going out on a date' made the butterflies in his stomach flutter faster.

Checking his watch again, Jean saw that there was twenty minutes left until the time they had agreed to met up at. Clouds scattered the blue sky and the day was perfect. It was such a contrast to the storm that was raging inside him.

"Jean!"

Jean looked up at the sound of his name to see Marco walking towards him, waving. Jean lifted his hand in a short wave and the bottom of his stomach gave out. "Hey, Marco!" Jean was grateful that Marco was too faraway to see the brush that stained his cheeks.

Marco greeted him with a half-hug and a thump on the back. The blush that had passed erupted again and Jean turned away quickly to bend down to unlock his bike. "How was it?"

Marco laughed and started to unchain his own bike. "You should have seen it! Eren went crazy! Mikasa held him at bay though. We were lucky to have her in the second half. I didn't know anything at all about physics."

"Really? I would have looked to be there to watch Mikasa take Eren down a peg." Jean said as he stood up. Taking his bike out of the rack, he turned it around and sat on the seat. Jean looked over his shoulder to see Marco still wrapping up his bike chain. Eyes lingered to Marco's ass and Jean turned away so fast his neck cracked.

"So, how was the rest of it?"

"The hotel was nice. Even though I had to share a room with everyone. Mikasa and Annie are so lucky." Marco sighed. Jean listened as Marco's bike clicked closer to his. "By the way, I heard from Connie that you played table tennis with everyone."

They began to pedal towards JoyFull. "Word travels fast, doesn't it? Are they really that desperate for gossip?" The words were nonchalant but Jean suddenly felt self-conscious about everything he had done on Friday night.

"I'm really happy you had fun with them! They're not bad once you get to know them." The wind played in Marco's hair and there was flush to his cheeks as they continued to pedal.

Jean licked his lips. The dry September air was making them crack.

\---+----

Just like before Marco had to remind himself that this  _wasn't_ a date. It was just two friends going out to eat dinner. Still that thought couldn't damper the feeling of elation at seeing Jean again and the smile that had spread over Jean's face when he had caught sight of him.

Everything was beyond perfect and a giddy bliss filled Marco.  _We won the Tournament! I'm going out to dinner with Jean. Just the two of us! And I have all day tomorrow to ask him to work on the play with me._ He refused to let the one negative affect his good mood.

The banter was light and Marco was pretty sure that Jean even teased him a little. Marco tried his best at flirting back and it made his insides squirm when Jean pouted at his playful words.

After chaining up their bikes, they went into the restaurant and got a booth in the back. It was still early for dinner, so most of the dining area was empty. Jean reached for the menu as the waitress came up and told them to push the bell when they were ready to order.

Jean laughed as Marco ordered the most expensive meal on the menu...which was still cheaper than ten dollars. Jean ordered them an appetizer even after Marco said not too. The waitress giggled at their arguing and Marco wondered if they looked like a couple.

They slipped out of the booth and got their drinks. Marco rarely ordered the Drink Bar and it was nice to have C. with his meal. Their appetizer came and conversation changed from school to family.

Marco still knew too little about Jean and he drank up every word the teen sitting across from him said. They talked about everything and the only thing that broken them from their trance was their food arriving.

Jean gestured wildly as he ate and Marco laughed as Jean flung food on his shirt.

"Shit!" Jean exclaimed.

"Shhh. Not so loud." Marco said between giggles. "This is a family restaurant."

Jean frowned as he wiped the food from his shirt with his napkin. "Sorry."

The apology made Marco purse his lips together in an effort to keep his laugher from getting out of control.

Jean's eyebrows knit together and he mumbled something under his breath.

They ate in silence. It was a comfortable one and Marco relished the taste of victory. "Thanks again for dinner. You really didn't have too."

"You deserve it! Not only did you win but you kept Eren out of my hair for almost two whole days. If that doesn't deserve some food, I don't know what does."

"Yeah, but it kept Mikasa away too." If Marco had one chance to redo anything in his life, it would be to swallow back the words that had just spewed out of his mouth.  _Why did I just say that? What was I thinking?!_

"I didn't notice." Jean said casually as he took another bite of rice.

"You..." Marco's brain came to a screeching halt.

"I s-still think Mikasa is a kick-ass chick...I just don't like her...like  _that_ anymore." Jean didn't meet Marco's eyes as he made the shaky confession.

"You don't? But-but I thought-" It was like being told the sun wasn't the middle of the solar system; that the sky was pink. If there was a constant in the world it was that  _Jean liked Mikasa._

"Like I said, I still think she's awesome. I just decided that there are other people who I like more." Jean's face was the picture of complete calm and Marco wanted to scream at him for it.

Marco's entire world was changing before him and Jean had the gall to look unaffected. Like he hadn't just rocked Marco to his very core. It was very different to have a suspicion that Jean's feels for Mikasa were changing, than having it just thrown at him out of no where.

"Really?" There could be no doubt that he had misheard. None.

"Yes, really."

After that, they changed the subject but Marco could think of little else.

_I do have a chance. I do._

_\---@---_

 

Jean still couldn't believe how coolly he had managed to play it all off. His heart had been hammering like a jackhammer and he had been sure that at any second Marco would call him out.

Somehow the stars had aligned in his favor and his secret was still...secret.

Jean's hand brushed up along Marco's and he pulled it away like it had burned him. "You want to work on our play sometime tomorrow?"

They were almost to the part in the sidewalk that forked and took them in the direction to their different dorms. Jean supposed he could text later but he needed to know  _now._

"Whenever is fine for me. Around lunch time, okay?" Marco said as he stared up at the sunset stained sky.

Jean watched Marco from the corner of his eye. The pinks and oranges highlighted the atmosphere and time seemed to slow down. Jean hungrily took in the sight and tried to memorize everything about it. Marco's smile was carefree.  _I just want to be the one who makes you look like that._

"Yeah, that works."

They reached the fork and Jean fought the urge to sigh. "I'll see you later."

As they parted, Jean tried to take Marco in the half-hug/embrace Marco had greeted him with before dinner. Instead, both his arms wrapped around Marco and he pulled the surprised teen closer.

Jean's breath caught and he moved to push away. Marco's arms flew up and clung to his back. Jean's eyes widened in surprised and he stood still; completely rooted to the spot.

Marco buried his head into the curve where shoulder and neck met. Marco's breath tickled Jean's skin and goosebumps sprang up. Jean's arms fell and hung limp at his sides- his entire mind had gone blank. Everything was happening too fast and his brain couldn't process it.

"It's you." The two words were spoken softer than a whisper but Marco was close enough to Jean's ear that he heard it perfectly, like it had been screamed.

"It's you." Marco repeated and his voice cracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I can't even tell you guys how happy reading all the comments has made me. I reread like every one like a hundred times and smile like a moron! :D Thank you sooooo much!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you guys to know I pretended to make out with a pillow to get the position of my hands right. THIS IS WHERE THE NAUGHTY STARTS!! So yes, if you don’t want to read about two guys smooching or getting each other off stop reading...more importantly, why would you start reading this if you didn’t want to see them go at it like two bunnies? I wonder...

Time had been slow before- it now stopped as Marco breath shadowed over Jean's neck and repeated, "It's you."

Jean waited so long that Marco started to pull away. Before Marco could slip his arms away from his back, Jean's arms flew up and held on tightly. "Do you really mean that?"

Marco didn't seem like the type to tease him about something as serious as this. Yet, it all seemed to good to be true. Was Marco really in his arms confessing to him? Jean bowed his head so that he almost nuzzled the side of Marco's face. "Please," Jean's voice grew low. "Please, tell me you mean that."

"I do." Marco's hands came up to cling at Jean's shoulders. "Oh, god. I can't stop thinking about you.

It wasn't that the laughter from a group of students made them want to pull apart, more that it reminded them that they were embracing each other in the middle of the school grounds. Jean dipped his head lower so that his lips gently brushed against Marco's ear as he spoke. "Can we go to your room?"

Marco nodded. They parted hesitantly, not wanting to let go of one another. Jean's hand slide down Marco's arm as they parted and he laced their fingers together. Jean swallowed hard.  _Is this really happening? Did Marco just tell me he liked me? Are we holding hands? Is this real?_

They were silent as they walked hand in hand to Marco's dorm. The door shutting behind them was as loud as a gun shot. Before Jean could freak out about what he should do next, Marco flung himself into Jean's arms again.

Jean bumped up against the door. Unlike last time, Jean's arms came up to embrace Marco immediately. Jean breathed in deep and the smell of Marco overwhelmed him. "I love the way you smell."

Marco's grip tightened on him. "I don't know what to say." His tone was soft and even though Marco was taller than Jean, he seemed incredibly small.  _We're both a mess right now. God, I feel like I'm going to throw up._ The nervous energy was coiling in his gut and only building by the moment.

Jean let out a nervous laugh. "You don't have to say anything. Just know that I mean it." The both felt that words were inadequate for the situation, so Jean dipped his head and pressed his lips against Marco's cheek near his ear.

Just because they had admitted to liking each other, didn't mean that touch was welcome. How fast was too fast? It had only happened five minutes ago, but having Marco in his arms was enough. He wanted everything and he didn't know where to begin.

All the thoughts he had been holding back broke through the damn he had built around them and Jean dared to hope for all the things he had barely entertained. Could he finally touch and not just look? Would he really get to hear those noises he knew Marco made when he was kissed? Jean didn't know how he knew, he just did.

Marco let out a shaky breath. "I like you." He shifted and brought his leg to Jean's side so that Marco's right knee pressed against the door. "I've never felt like I wanted someone so much." Jean was caged in by Marco's arms and legs. Heat radiated from Marco and Jean imagined that he could feel every curve of Marco's body.

"I feel like an idiot." Because from the sound of Marco's confession, he had been just as desperate to be more than friends. Had they both been sending signals? Had they been equally blind? Or had the impossibility of it all smothered it all out before the thoughts could properly form?

"Don't say that..." Marco moved his head. They had been avoiding looking at each other the entire time. It was easier to admit to feeling when one was making them to a door or shoulder. When Marco brought his face back, so that they could see eye to eye, Jean felt something tug at his insides.

Marco's eyes were their normal warm chocolate color, except now they were wide with uncertainty and hope. Jean was pretty sure that the same expression reflected in his own eyes.  _He really does have freckles everywhere._

Jean knew that it was only fair, that since Marco had been the first to confess, that he would be the one to initiate their first kiss. Jean's eyes closed as he brought his chin up the little bit that it needed to to reach Marco's slightly higher lips.

It was a press of lips to lips. Marco's mouth was soft and Jean could taste a hint of chapstick. The angle was awkward and Jean moved to tilt his head. He gripped Marco closer and tried to open his mouth. Teeth clashed together and Jean pulled back in surprise.

"Damn...!" Jean licked at his top teeth. Marco opened his eyes. They were unfocused and it made Jean's stomach burn. Marco closed the distance between them and took Jean's lower lip in his mouth and sucked.

Jean's eyes widened at the foreign sensation. Marco let out a moan that sounded more like a purr. It was the noise Jean had known Marco would make and it made Jean close his eyes again to bring their lips back together in a kiss. This time they slowly opened their mouths and were able to work together.

Marco's mouth was warm and Jean could taste the ice cream he had had after their meal. Tongues hesitantly touched and Jean's hand slipped up Marco's back to play at the hair at the nape of his neck.

\--+---

The taste of chocolate lingered in Jean's mouth and Marco knew it was a taste he would always associate with their first kiss. It was far from perfect but that didn't matter. What matter was that it was with Jean.

Jean's fingers raked through his hair and Marco couldn't fight back the shiver that ran up his spine. Jean's lips were rough and it fit him perfectly. His mouth was still warm and welcoming despite the roughness.

He had only had a kiss under mistletoe when he was about eight and it had been nothing compared to this. Marco wanted it all but he wasn't quite sure what that was. What was too fast? Would Jean think poorly of him if he was too forward? Marco tried to shake the confusing thoughts out his head and focus only on the feel and taste of Jean.

The kiss went on until both of them had to stop to catch their breath. Marco pulled away first and placed his forehead on Jean's. The sound of Jean's shaky breathing made Marco want to pull him back for more. Instead he pressed a quick kiss to the side of Jean's mouth.

"Sorry. I'm not very good at that." Marco hated that he felt the need to apologize. But his technique had been nonexistent and he didn't want Jean to be turned off by it.  _I think I'm going to shrivel up and die if he says something like that._

But, no matter what happened now, he would always have that kiss and he no longer had to imagine what a kiss shared with Jean would be like. Marco hoped that, with time, he wouldn't have to apologize for being a sloppy kisser. That with one touch he could make Jean's entire body flare up with a need for him.

Marco blushed at his own forward thoughts.  _What's gotten into me?_

"Don't apologize. You have  _no_ reason to apologize for that." A smile spread over Jean's features. Marco knew the uncertainty he had been fretting about was evaporating before the smile he had never seen on Jean's face before. It softened the harshness that was his usual expression and Marco swelled with pride at the knowledge that had put it there.

Everyone else might be scared by Jean's frowns, Marco just knew it as another reason why he liked Jean so much.

"So, what now?"

\---@---

Jean was in no mood to work on his homework and going back to his own dorm room was impossible. If Jean had ever thought being away from Marco was hard before, the change in their relationship was going to make it even harder to be apart from him.

"You want to watch that other movie you mentioned?"  _That way we can sit on your bed and cuddle._ He didn't want to leave. He didn't think Marco would ask him to, but the uncertainty was still there.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." As soon as Marco started to pull away, Jean missed the warm, the feeling of peace.

Jean held on to Marco's hand as they walked over to the bed. Jean tried to keep his thoughts out of the gutter but it was impossible not to imagine the things they could (would) get up to in it. Hormones were raging through his veins and Jean sat down quickly to hid the interest his body was starting to show for the fantasy.

Jean played with his hands as Marco set up the laptop and small fold out table. Before, it had been easy to know where his hands should go. Now he wanted to touch Marco everywhere but he wasn't sure how much was allowed.

Marco started up the movie and leaned back as the theme song started for MST3K. Jean's sideway's glance was met with an answering one from Marco. Jean knew he was flustered but there was no way for him to stopped feeling like everything he was doing was wrong.  _Although I must have done something right to have someone like Marco._

At the start of the movie they held hands. A quarter into it, Marco had scooted closer and Jean had thrown his arm around him and Marco had laid his head on Jean's shoulder.

Half way through the movie, their hands were intertwined on Jean's thigh and they rubbed and moved their fingers against each other's skin. Jean tried to pay attention to the movie, except he couldn't hear anything over the pounding of his blood in his ears.

Almost at the ending, Marco had hesitantly kissed the skin near his collar and Jean didn't give a fuck about the movie. Marco also seemed more than willing to ignore the movie as he pressed another kiss against the side of Jean's neck.

Jean's breath shuttered. He was right at the end of his rope and if Marco didn't stop, Jean wasn't going to be responsible for what he did next. "Marco, Marco. You've got to stop."

Marco froze and instantly Jean knew he had sounded all wrong. Jean kissed Marco's forehead. "No, what I mean is, if you don't stop, I don't know what I'll do. God, Marco. You're driving me crazy. I want to touch you everywhere."

"What if I want you too?"

Jean let out a low groan at the hoarse sound of Marco's voice.  _As long as this is what Marco wants too._ "If I do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, don't hesitate to hit me."

Marco laughed. It was different for his normal carefree laugh and it made the hairs on the back of Jean's hair stick up. "I will."

With that, Jean put his hand under Marco's chin and brought his head up so that he could kiss the mouth that now took up his every thought. It was less sloppy than their first kiss and with their position Jean was able to touch more of Marco.

Jean hands roamed everywhere. They traced along arms and shoulders, branched out to spread along Marco's chest. He slide his hands up to fan his hands out so that they could cup Marco's head and his fingers could brush along his cheeks.

Jean's chest grew tight as he gently stroked his thumbs over Marco's smooth skin. Their kiss was slow and frantic all at the same time. Marco made another soft noise and Jean's hands moved back to rake through his hair.

One of Marco's hands picked at the top button of Jean's shirt. The other one skirted along the bottom rim of his shirt. Suddenly, it wasn't enough and Jean started to wiggled down the bed.

Marco let out a breathless giggle as Jean pulled him down. Jean grabbed Marco's arm and draped it on the other side of his head, so that Marco was laying half on top of him. Jean palms slid along Marco sides until his hands reached the line of his jeans.

Jean's mouth moved down to kiss Marco's chin. Jean hummed in contentment as Marco tilted his head around so that Jean could kiss along his jaw and down his neck. Finally, Jean gathered his courage and moved Marco's shirt forward so that his hands could touch the skin at Marco's lower back.

\---+---

When Jean's hands touched his back, Marco let out another moan. The noises were embarrassing but he didn't have enough time to think about them. Jean's mouth on his skin. Jean's hands on his skin. He was in a hazy of sensation and all he could feel was Jean everywhere.

_God, I could do this forever. Why did I wait so long? What would I have ever done if Jean hadn't stood up to those bullies? What if this had never happened?_

That they could never be this close seemed like an impossibility. Eventually, he would have caved in and talked to the light-brown haired teen that had captivated him since the first moment he had seen him.

It was the sense of duty, rightness that had made Marco fall for Jean Kirschtein. Jean may be brash on the outside but inside, inside he was a person who cared for others. Who wanted to smile and laugh just as much as everyone else- he just had a different way of going about it.

Marco let out a gasp as Jean's tongue traced along his jaw. His stomach burned hotter and he tilted his head back farther to grant Jean easier access. Everything was moving too fast and too slow all at the same time. It was obvious that both of them had no idea what they were doing but when instincts took over, it was more than good enough.

Marco made sure that his lower half stayed off of Jean. Because if he happened to press his waist to Jean, it would become apparent how interested he was.  _Why am I worried about that? Jean's tongue is gliding along my jaw and I'm worried that he might find out I'm hard from it?_

Still, it had been ingrained in him to feel embarrassed about his own desires, so it became paramount that Jean not know.  _I wonder if Jean's hard?_ That elicited a long groan from Marco and him trying to plant his mouth back on Jean's wandering lips.

Their caresses and touches continued. Reminders that the other person was there and that they wanted,  _needed_ each other like this. Marco pulled away and rested his forehead on Jean's chest. "I can't believe we're doing this. I never thought you could like me like this."

Jean laughed and the rumbling made Marco's head bounce up and down. Marco's smile widened. He never knew it was possible to feel so happy.

\---@---

The sun had set hours ago and the room's only light was from a small lamp at the side of Marco's bed. Their kisses had grown lazy and drawn out. Marco had started another movie and had rested his head on Jean's chest as his fingers trailed along Jean's arm. Eventually, Marco's hand had stopped moving and had come to rest on his chest.

It killed Jean to say, but if he didn't leave soon, he wouldn't be able to leave at all. "Marco, I should probably get back to my room."

He felt Marco's head nod against his chest. "Yeah, I suppose so." Marco's words were soft and Jean could tell that he had started to drift off. It made Jean's heart ache in a way it had never hurt before. It was a good sort of hurt that he could get very used too.

Marco let out a small yawn. "Do you have too? You make an excellent pillow." To prove his point, Marco hugged onto him tighter.

Jean closed his eyes and soaked up the feeling for one more minute. "I should really get going."

"Just wait until the end of the movie?" Marco's voice drifted off at the ending. It was clear that he was already drifting off again and if Jean was going to leave, it was going to have to be his decision.

Soon the movie credits started to roll and Marco was snoring softly. It was hard to believe that only the night before Jean had been texting Marco nervously and saying how much he missed him. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Hell, it might as well have been.

Jean untangled himself from Marco's limbs. He pulled the sheet out from under them and draped it over Marco. Jean shut the laptop and put it away. With another long look, Jean bent down and placed a kiss to Marco's cheek. It felt so nice to know it was okay. He was  _allowed_ to do this now.

Ripping a piece of paper out of Marco's notebook, he wrote a short note before running his hand through Marco's hair. The sleeping teen mumbled something in his sleep. Jean turned off the lamp and made his way back to his dorm room.

Jean missed the body heat instantly and his bed had never felt so empty. It wasn't that Jean wanted to leave...more he didn't want to smoother Marco.  _What if Marco wakes up and realizes he's made a mistake? I don't want to wake up to him explaining to me that he wants me to leave his room._

Jean knew he was over thinking the situation but it just seemed too good to be true. If Marco still wanted him the next day, he could really believe it all hadn't been a momentary high. Jean lightly ran the fingers that had brushed through Marco's hair on his cheek. The sheets had carried Marco's scent but it was nothing compared to actually cuddling with him for half the night.

Jean had never thought he was a 'cuddlier' but after one night of it, he could easily see doing it often.

\---+---

Marco grabbed for his cell phone to turn off his alarm. His bed was empty and everything that had happened the day before seemed like a dream. Marco tried not to think too much about it but now he wondered if Jean had regretted what they had done.

It made the pit of Marco's stomach drop out and he wanted to roll over and just keep sleeping- not face reality. Until a piece of paper caught Marco's eye. He reached over and grabbed it.

Marco's sleepiness disappeared as he recognized Jean's messy handwriting. He couldn't open the note fast enough.

Marco-

No matter what time you wake you, I want you to text me so I can tell you just how much I can't stop thinking about you. Sorry I left but I wanted to give you your space. Know that I'm going to wake up wanting to be with you more than the day before.

Stopping this before I embarrass myself more

-Jean

Marco had to bit his lip to stop from screaming. After a moment to gather himself, Marco read the note again. Marco's other hand groped around for his phone as he read it again.

**Morning :D**

Marco wanted to text more but if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop. Or he would ramble and that would be even worse. Best to keep it short and simple. Marco released a long sigh. If he had thought stress at the Tournament had been bad...

He didn't have to wait very long for the answering beep.

Morning. How did you sleep?

**Good, but it would have been better if you had been there.**

Marco muffled the sound of his squeal by burying his head in his pillow. Flirting with Jean was now Marco's favorite way to wake up. It was so much easier to say the ridiculous when you didn't have to look the person in the eye afterwards. Feeling suddenly brave, Marco added.  **Hopefully next time there won't be much sleeping.**

Marco almost didn't send it... _Why not? It looks like he doesn't regret what happened yesterday and I certainly don't._

Now that the nervousness had started to lessen, Marco began to think about all that the change in relationship implied. His hand moved down and Marco wasn't surprised to find that his morning wood wasn't going away when fueled with less than pure thoughts.

When the reply finally came, Marco almost jumped out of his bed. He had allowed his hand to linger and had started to lazily stroke himself through his trousers. When he heard the beep of the incoming text messaged he blushed furiously. The idea of telling Jean what he was doing flirted over his mind for only a second- he wasn't  _that_ brave!

Can I come over? We never did do our homework.

Marco giggled. It was cute how Jean was totally avoiding the sexually innuendoed text he had sent.

**Yeah, give me a few minutes. :D**

;) Okay.

The way Jean added the smily faces in their texts made Marco's heart want to burst. He was pretty sure Jean wouldn't do something like that for just anyone. They were both exposing themselves to something new. It was frightening and exhilarating all at the same time.

Marco moved to get up to take his shower. The water was warm and it washed away the remaining sleep. He washed his hair and scrubbed down the rest of his body so that anywhere Jean might want to touch would smell like his soap.  _Jean said he liked the way I smell._

At that thought, Marco's hand started to drift towards his twitching cock. Marco closed his eyes and tried to focus on just how good Jean's mouth had tasted. The warm heat that had pressed up against him and how he had wanted to explore every part of Jean.

Marco's hand started to move and his half-hard cock grew in his hand. The warm shower water continued to wash over him.

"What are you doing?" Marco turned at the sound of his shower curtain being opened.

Jean was standing at the gap. He eyed Marco hungrily as his gaze moved down to see Marco holding his erection. Marco made no effort to hid it and instead brought his hand from the base up to the top.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Marco asked.

"Something that I should be doing and not you." Jean explained as he stepped into the shower.

Marco licked his lips as he felt Jean's hand glide along to his front and his palm cover his stomach. Marco leaned back and could feel Jean's clothes getting soaked as the water continued to fall.

"Jean..." Marco leaned his head back.

Jean's hand covered Marco's and slowly the two hands glided down his cock. Marco let out a shaky breath as their hands started to work their way up and down along his length.

Soon their hands set a rhythm and Marco groaned as their hands stroked him. "I'm close." He could barely get the words out, but it seemed vital that he say them.

"I've got you. Let me see you come." Jean's words were a hungry growl in Marco's ear.

With a few more strokes, Marco came. He bit his lip as the pressure that had been building up was released. It made his legs shake and he had to grab the shower wall to steady himself.

Marco opened his eyes. He stayed under the slowly growing cold water as he tried to calm his nerves. It wouldn't do good to see Jean with the fantasy of him getting him off in the shower still fresh in his mind. Afterward, guilt started to set in. He hadn't allowed himself to imagine anything more than some innocent kissing between him and Jean.

Had one kiss released him from his inhibitions? Marco shivered at the thought. Did Jean feel the same?  _Does Jean think about me when he..._ Marco didn't know if he really wanted to know the answer. He couldn't believe he could be the fuel to anyone's fantasies.

He was average and that was okay. He had never put much energy into worrying about what he looked like or what others thought of him. His freckles had bothered him when he was younger but now he didn't really care either way.

Marco turned off the water and traced a hand over his arm. He lifted his hand up and slide it along his side and down into the patch of dark hair under his navel. His thumb traced along his hip bone and he tugged at the matted hair on his leg.

Physical appearance didn't matter to him, but Marco knew he would be lying if he didn't admit to being attracted to Jean physically.  _Is that why Jean left last night? He's not attracted to me that much?_

It was incredibly insecure thought but there it was. Marco shook his head and stepped out of the shower. He dried off and his anticipation at seeing Jean again grew. The best way to deal with it was to make their relationship perfectly clear. While they had made confessions of sorts, what they were to each other was still muddled with uncertainty.

Marco wrapped his towel around his middle and grabbed his toothbrush. Just like his confession, it was best to take the bull by the horns.  _Even if he had almost shattered into a million pieces from his nerves._ Marco smiled at his reflection. Jean wasn't going to know what hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear my face hurts from how big my smile has been after reading everyone’s comments. Like you have no idea how happy they make me. I really love the Jean/Marco fandom and even if you just want to yap about headcanons or anything please feel free. Also message me at tumblr (pinkgloom) if you want to discuss the story or any other Jean/Marco fanfiction! 
> 
> PS.  
> This chapter is going to have the longest notes ever. I just wanted to tell you how incredibly hard this chapter was to write. Hope you like it ::hides under rock:: Also if you haven’t noticed, I keep extending the chapter number. I swear to god this is becoming WAY longer than I had ever planned it to be. 
> 
> This is just a chapter of two insecure retards. Don't worry. Next chapter it will be all worked out and they can just fawn over each other like they want too :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all! The comments are the best thing ever and I just am so lucky to have all you fantastic readers out there! You have no idea how happy they make me. I smile so big the entire day :D 
> 
> Start from Marco's POV. 
> 
> Lawson is a famous connivence store. Onigiri means rice ball. They are god’s gift to me.  
> Headcanon: Marco likes sweets and coffee. Jean likes spicy food and lots of meat.

Marco sat at the edge of his bed and tried to still his beating heart. It was going to explode before Jean arrived or he was going to faint. _I thought after I knew he liked me, it was suppose to get better. This isn't better!_

Over thinking had always been a specialty of Marco's and now it was in full force. Before he heard the knock at the door, he had already rethought the situation a hundred different ways in his head. Marco let out a long breath before getting up and answering the door.

Jean stared at him with an uncertain look on his face. Marco stiffened his resolve and took Jean's hand to drag him into the dorm room. Just like before, Marco wanted to pin Jean to wall and just hold him. Feel his presence completely and know that he was just here.

However, Marco fought the urge and instead took Jean's hand. After a quick reassuring squeeze, Marco lead Jean to his bed so they could both sit down. Marco took Jean's other hand and held tight.

\---@---

Jean wasn't sure what to do, so he let Marco take the led. Marco looked fairly unsure himself, but Jean knew there was something important he wanted to tell him, so he let the freckled teen take his time.

"I like you." Marco accent the point by leaning over and placing a kiss on Jean's cheek. "But I don't think I really made it clear how I like you or what I want."

Jean fought the urge to scream that none of that mattered and whatever Marco was going to say he agreed with it completely a hundred percent and could he just kiss him already? However, Jean only nodded his head once and let Marco continue.

"I do think about you a lot. I want to be with you. I want to go on a few dates and see if you want to call me 'boyfriend'. I want to hold your hand in public. I want to text you at midnight and be the person you can unburden your troubles on. I know I'm not perfect but I want to help you in any way that you need. And I want to be able to expect the same from you.

"I know this sounds weird, and probably too serious, it's just that...I really feel connected to you, you know? And I don't want to mess this up before we've even had the chance to start. So, I figured it was best to do this beforehand. I've never really been in a relationship before but I know I'm not the type of person to do this lightly. It's just who I am...are you okay with that?"

Jean's eyes had glossed over and although the tears weren't anywhere close to falling, he had to clear his throat. There was a burning sensation and suddenly his throat had tightened up. He knew it was all from Marco's more than honest confession. Marco was willing to put so much trust in him, so much confidence. How was he worthy of that? Did he really act like a person who deserved it?

Jean opened his mouth to reply and all the came out was a strained sounding crock. After clearing his throat, Jean went to reply again. And that's when he realized he didn't have an answer.

How lost he was must have shown on his face, because Marco gave him a warm smile and bent forward to give him another kiss on the cheek. "You don't have answer now. I would like to know sometime, but you don't have to answer now. I didn't tell you all that to try and pressure you. Just to let you know how I feel. Sorry, if I overwhelmed you."

"I'm sorry." It was so weak sounding in his ears and Jean was disgusted with himself. He knew that Marco meant a lot to him. He wanted to be with Marco, he just didn't feel as sure as Marco did about it. No one had ever wanted him before. Would Marco get sick of him after only a few weeks? Even if someone did befriend him, it was no guarantee that it would last.

"I want to date you and see if we really want to make it more serious." Marco smiled but it was weak. Jean rushed to add, "But I've never felt so sure about anything before. I want to be around you all the time. I just..." I'm just sure you'll get sick of me. We seem so different. How can I not bring you down?

"We'll work it out. I have faith in us, Jean." Marco smiled wider and his eyes sparkled. Jean couldn't hold back any longer and lined forward to plant the kiss on Marco's lips that he had been wanting to give him since the moment he had walked in the door.

Marco was just as enthusiastic and there was more coordination than the day before. Unlike last time, Marco tasted like toothpaste and Jean could smell the fresh soap. Jean's mouth moved away, so he could trail kisses along Marco's jaw, down to his chin.

Marco let out a happy purr as Jean trailed down farther. Jean raised his hand to push Marco's shirt to the side. A smile curved on Jean's lips as he opened his mouth against the freckled skin and began to suck.

Marco made a surprised sound and brought his hands up to thread his fingers through Jean's damp hair. Jean scraped his teeth along the smooth skin as he made sure that there was a fresh hickey right next to his collar line.

Satisfied that the mark would last, Jean pulled away after one final kiss on the darken skin.

"You just gave me a hickey." Marco's tone was incredulous and it made Jean laugh until his stomach hurt.

"I suppose we should actually get to work." Marco huffed as he leaned over to grab his backpack.

"Do we have too?" Jean whined. He really did hate the stupid play; even if it had helped bring him and Marco together.

Marco laughed as he took out his notebook and the returned paperwork from their teacher. "Yes. Be good and we can go for whatever you want at Lawson. My treat."

Jean pouted. "You really are a fancy date, aren't you?"

Marco picked up a pillow and smacked Jean over the head with it. Marco collapsed into giggles at the scandalized look on Jean's face. "Only as fancy as the guy who took me to Joyfull."

Just because they were doing their homework, didn't mean they couldn't cuddle. Before Jean had sat at the side of the bed on the floor because he had been afraid of what he might do to Marco. Now that he could almost do whatever he wanted, they were tangled up and occasionally work would get forgotten as they kissed until they had to stop for breath.

It was a lazy Sunday, and despite the homework, Jean couldn't haven been happier. Finally, after an eternity later (okay, really only three hours) Marco announced that they had done enough to head to Lawson.

"Hurrah!" Jean called out as he threw his notebook in the air. "I fucking hate this thing."

"I know." Marco said rolling his eyes.

Shit, I really messed up! Marco had been trying to keep him on task and he had spaced out more times than he cared to think about. Wow, great fucking job. You've done so good at making sure Marco still wants you anytime in the near future. Apologize! "I'm sorry- I-"

Marco smirked. "It's okay. I know you're a big baby." Marco kissed Jean on the nose.

"Hey! What-?" Jean scrunched up his nose. "I'm not a baby."

"Yes you are. Come on. I want some coffee. They should have the hazelnut one I like now. Ah, I love seasonal foods." Marco said as he stood up and put on a sweater. It ruffled his hair and the green complemented Marco's warm brown eyes. Any irritation Jean might have been feeling melted before it.

Jean stood up and threw on his hoody. He brought Marco in for another kiss. Jean could feel the smile on Marco's mouth and it made Jean smile in return. They pulled apart and Marco grabbed for his wallet. "You want to walk?"

"Sure, sounds good." Jean opened the door and held out his hand for Marco to take.

\---+----

Marco had hoped that one day they would hold hands outside. He knew that Jean wasn't ashamed of them, more that he might not be the type to like public displays of affection.

But there they were, holding hands on the way to Lawson. Marco's cheeks burned and he couldn't met anyone in the eye. He felt like everyone was looking at him.

"Hey! Jean! Marco! How you guys doing?!" Marco turned his head over his shoulder. It was Connie. Marco moved to take his hand away from Jean's. Instead of letting go, Jean held on tighter. Marco jerked his head to met Jean's eyes.

They said I'm all right with it if you are. Marco didn't try to pull his hand away again. "What's up, Connie?"

"I was won-" Connie stopped mid-sentence when he saw Marco and Jean's joined hands. "Are you guys holding hands?"

"What does it look like, moron?" Jean asked sarcastically. The sarcasm did little to stop the blush from making Jean's neck and ears burn.

"Wooh, wooh." Connie pointed between the two of them. "Are you two bangin'?"

"Connie!" Jean yelled as Marco gasped.

"What? It's an honest question." Connie shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands in defense.

"No, we're not 'banging'." Marco said softly. Sure they had been making-out for half the day but that was different from 'banging'. Just thinking the word made Marco remember what he had done in the shower and he turned cherry red.

"We're together. Have a problem with that?" Jean's voice was edgy and just begging for a fight.

"No, no problem. Just not exactly what I was expecting. Um, mazel tov?" Connie said uncertainly.

Marco let out a small sigh. "What's going on?"

"Oh yeah! Eren wanted to have a rematch on Monday and I was wondering if you two are in?...Unless you're too busy being in each other." Connie's face twisted and he burst into laughter at his bad joke.

Marco couldn't help the hand that flew up and covered his mouth in shock. Was everyone going to act like this when they found out he and Jean were together? Maybe he shouldn't have wanted to hold hands after all.

"Are you done now?" Jean asked.

Marco could feel Jean tense at his side. It was a wonder that he hand't already punched the small teen. For once, Marco really won't blame Jean for punching Connie...well, a light punch.

"Yeah, yeah." Connie rubbed the back of his neck. "So, you guys want to play?"

"Sure, why not. You too?"

"Yeah. What time were you thinking?"

"Same field at 4:30. Later!" Connie gave them a wink and then ran off.

Jean coughed uncomfortably. "He's a dick."

Marco let out a nervous laugh as he pulled Jean along to continue walking down the sidewalk. "I'd have to agree with that."

Jean chuckled and knocked their shoulders together.

\---@---

Marco sipped happily on his coffee as Jean munched on his kimchi onigiri. As soon as they had walked into Lawson, Jean remembered that he had been so nervous to see Marco he had forgotten to eat breakfast.

Marco had just laughed at Jean's rumbling stomach and grabbed the onigiri from the shelf. Jean had stared in surprise at them. "How do you know I like these?"

Marco had ducked his head. "I saw you eating one once."

It had warmed Jean's heart. How long as he been watching me? Does he really pay that much attention to such little details?

Marco put his coffee down on the bench to munch happily at his melon bread. After getting the food at Lawson, they had walked to the local park and were happily eating their late breakfast.

Jean punched his straw through his carton of orange juice and sucked down almost half of it in one sip.

"I hope what Connie said didn't bother you too much." Marco laughed. It was so awkward sounding, it almost made Jean cringe. "You know how he can be-"

Marco's words trailed off at the look from Jean's face. "You know I don't care, right?...Everyone can go fuck off for all I care! I just don't want you to-" Jean shrugged and drank the rest of his orange juice before crushing the small carton in his hand.

"I don't think anyone is going to care too much. More, they just might be really immature about it. We may be smarter than the average teenagers at Rose High but no one seems to be above teasing..." Marco smirked.

"Yeah." Jean leaned over and pressed a kiss next to Marco's ear.

\---@---

"Both of us don't have to be late. Go on ahead, I'll see you in class."

Monday morning had come too soon. Unlike other mornings, Marco and Jean were walking to their first class together after breakfast. Halfway to class, Marco had made a surprised sound and announced he had forgotten his notebook in his room. Jean had offered to go with him but Marco said he'd go alone.

"Can't be away from me for five minutes can you?" Marco had kissed the corner of Jean's mouth before running off in the direction of his dorm.

Jean just smirked and watched until Marco dissolved into the sea of students. Jean had taken his normal seat in class and his gaze wandered to the door waiting for Marco to stumble in.

Twenty minutes later, Jean was beginning to feel uneasy. Even if Marco hadn't been able to find his notebook he would have come to class by now. Where the hell is he? What's taking him so long? Fuck it!

Jean raised his hand. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Jean tried not to run but the uneasy feeling had begun to grow. There's no reason for him to be hurt. He probably lost track of time..that's all. Yeah, I'm just acting like a stupid overprotective-"

Jean stopped dead in his tracks when he looked over to see into the small courtyard to see Marco punching a student. "What the-?" Jean started to run towards the small area where the halls formed a small square. As Jean got closer, he recognized the three students that had been bullying Marco before. Except this time, Marco was fighting back. One of the bullies was on the ground and another other was sporting a black eye.

"Leave him the fuck alone!" Jean cried as he grabbed the shoulder of the bully who was getting ready to kick Marco in the back.

With a right hook, the teen hit the ground. Jean turned to the other one and kicked him square in the back. Jean stepped over the unconscious teen and dragged Marco away. Jean took Marco's face in his hands. Marco had a bloody lip and there was the beginnings of a bruising around his eye.

"Fuck, Marco are you okay? What the hell happened?" Jean ran his hands over Marco's hair searching for bumps on his scalp.

"They cornered me in the hallway. I tried to get away but they kept following me. Finally, I turned around and I hit one of them." Marco blinked and his eyes started to focus. "I- I, don't know what happened. I just got so angry and I'm so sick of them harassing me."

Marco's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Jean's forearms with his hands. "I didn't want to be a burden to you. Make you feel like you have to protect me." Marco winched as Jean's hand ran over a sensitive spot on his scalp.

"Thanks. I don't think it was quite such a good idea to take them all on at the same time."

Marco laughed. "Even though they got some punches in, I feel great. They'll never bother me again, will they?"

Marco averted his eyes to look at where the others had been. Jean followed Marco's gaze to see that they had all fled. Marco was right, they would never bother him again.

Jean huffed. "I'm happy you decided to stand up for yourself but I wish you didn't have that shriner to prove it."

"Don't worry. I won't be picking any fights again." Marco moved his hand to brush it gently against the cheek that was starting to swell. "I don't know how you ever did this."

"Come on. We better go to the infirmary." Jean put his arm around Marco's back.

"I'm not that bad off."

"I know. Just humor me." Jean's tone was soft and Marco made no more complaints.

\--+---

Marco sighed. After Jean had explained what had happened to the school nurse, he had gone back to class. Not willingly of course. Only after Marco had told Jean that he would see him at lunch did Jean finally leave.

"You two must be very close." The nurse had said as she had patched up his broken lip.

Marco had hummed in agreement.

Now it was hours later and he had already filled in the paperwork from the principal and talked with two teachers. He had asked to go back to class but the nurse had only smiled and told him he could wait until lunch.

Marco had been irritated but in the end he was glad for the few more hours of rest.

Marco had tried not to think about the purple bruise under his right eye but everyone he met on the way to lunch felt the need to point it out. By the time he reached Jean under the oak, he was feeling slightly grumpy.

But as soon as Marco caught sight of the concern and worry on Jean's face, butterflies replaced the irritation. Marco tried not to blush and the smile that started to form made his mouth hurt.

"How are you? Feeling okay? Does it hurt?" Jean's brow wrinkled and he stared at Marco's face as soon as he sat down next to him.

"I'm fine. Feeling kind of foolish, I suppose." Marco avoided Jean's gaze as he opened his lunch box.

"Don't."

Marco finally turned to Jean. Jean's tone was hard and he was frowning; jaw clenched. "Don't you dare feel foolish for what you did. Those assholes deserved a lot more. I don't want you hurt but if they ever try and bother you again, throw another punch. And if any one gives you shit about it, tell them to go fuck themselves."

Marco's eyes widened. It shouldn't make him feel this way- but the sight of Jean protecting him made Marco's skin crawl. He wanted to drag Jean to his dorm room and kiss him senseless. No, he wanted to do much more than that. Maybe there was still adrenaline flowing through his veins. Marco had never felt the need to claim so much in his entire life.

It must have showed on his face, because Jean's eyes narrowed and they took on a hungry look. A shiver worked its way up Marco's spine. Jean pulled him in for a quick kiss and they pulled apart before they started going at it in the middle of the lunch.

\---@---

Even though Jean had wanted to skip the soccer game, Marco had said they should go and so Jean had relented. Marco couldn't play but he cheered on the side lines. He handed Jean a water at half time and after wiping the sweat off his face, he had leaned in to kiss Marco.

There had been a few gasps and a cat call but no one really seemed that shocked. Were we really that obvious? Hell, I though we were a little less conspicuous than that.

The game went well. Especially because they won for a second time. Armin and Marco went to go put the balls away and Jean waited at the field for Marco to return. Jean was surprised to look up to find Mikasa standing in front of him.

"I'm happy for you."

Mikasa's tone was flat and there was barely a hint of a smile on her face, but Jean could sense the sincerity in her words.

Jean stared in open mouth amazement before shaking his head and trying to restart his brain. "Um, thanks."

Mikasa narrowed her eyes. "Just know if you do anything to hurt him, I'll rip your balls off and feed them to my dogs."

Jean swallowed hard. "Ah, you won't have to worry about that. I would never do anything to hurt Marco."

"Good." Mikasa nodded her head once and walked away.

Jean let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Holy fuck she can be scary. How can she go for a wuss like Eren? Jean just shook his head.

\---@---

Jean hummed as he licked a strip down Marco's neck. Jean had tried kissing Marco and he had pulled back in pain. Marco had frowned and looked put out until Jean had smiled and started to kiss his way down Marco's jaw to his neck.

Marco scooted farther down the bed. Seized with courage, Jean straddled Marco and ran his hands up Marco's chest. Marco hum morphed into his purr and Jean rocked up against him.

Marco lifted his hands up and brought his hands up to grasp at Jean's hips. His thumbs looped through Jean's trousers and they started a slow rhythm of grinding up against another.

Marco's hands traced under Jean's shirt and hesitantly touched his skin. Jean nipped at the freckled collar bone in encouragement. Jean started to pluck open the buttons on Marco's shirt as hands lifted up Jean's shirt.

Jean's mouth trailed down farther as another button was opened and more skin was exposed. He had seen Marco without his shirt on before but he had never seen just how many freckles covered his chest.

Jean's heart beat faster as his fingers came up to take one nipple in between them. Marco finished tugging of Jean's shirt and he hissed as cool air hit his hot skin. Jean's entire body felt like it was on fire. He dipped down again and pressed open mouth kisses to Marco's shoulder.

"It's not fair. Why did they have to bust my lip?" Marco voice was hoarse and it made more blood travel down to Jean's crotch. His trousers were becoming uncomfortably tight. Jean tried not to think about how much he wanted to rip open Marco's trousers and see if he wanted it just as bad.

Although far feeling alone it was fairly obvious that he wasn't the only one incredibly turned on. Marco wiggled underneath him and Jean's hand trailed down to lay flat near his bellybutton.

"I don't care what you do for me, but I want to get you off. Can I?" Jean couldn't stop the words as he whispered him into Marco's ear.

Marco let out a low groan and nodded. "But I want to...I want to see you too. Please."

The small 'please' at the end made Jean want to ravage Marco's mouth. Instead, he had to settle for nippling at Marco's ear. Jean's hand finished making its way down so that it could flick open the button on his school trousers.

Marco's hands fumbled as he opened the button on Jean's trousers and unzipped the top of them. "I want you so bad."

Jean shivered. Marco's voice didn't sound like it normally did and Jean knew he was the only one who had ever heard Marco's voice take on that strangled tone. The tone like he was being driven crazy. Jean knew because he felt exactly the same.

Jean opened Marco's trousers wider and saw the top of red boxers. Jean bit his bottom lip at the sight of them. This is really happening, isn't it? Oh my god, we're going to do this. Fucking holy shit.

A string of curses ran through Jean's head as fingers brushed up against the soft material. Marco stopped moving and Jean looked up. Marco's face was flushed and his mouth was slick from licking his lips. Desire pumped through Jean's veins and his cock twitched as more blood flowed; making him so hard it was painful.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Jean didn't want to ask but he had to make sure.

"Will you just get on with it already?" Marco tried to focus his eyes through the hazy and smirked.

Jean smiled and his teeth glinted like a predator as he put his hand in Marco's trousers and brought Marco's erection up so that it laid flat on his stomach. It burned Jean's hand and he hesitantly took his palm and dragged it up along Marco's length.

Marco groaned as Jean repeated the motion. One hand stayed on Jean's hip and another went down to move Jean's cock so that it was barely covered by his boxers. Jean could feel the slickness brush along his skin. The sensitive tip rubbing up against the material of his boxers made Jean hiss.

"Oh my god." Jean's hand danced along the top of Marco's boxers and fingers started dip down farther so that he could feel coarse hair.

Jean started to kiss Marco's neck as his hand touched Marco's cock. The tip was already wet and it made Jean growl as Marco lifted his hips so he could lower his trousers and boxers even more.

Jean lifted his own hips and Marco's hands pulled down the two layers of clothing. Jean's cock sprung free and he dragged his teeth along Marco's collar bone as Marco wrapped his hand around it. He gave it a few experimental tugs and that was almost enough to send Jean roaring over the edge.

"No, wait! Slow down. God, that feels so fucking good." Jean really didn't want Marco to stop but he also didn't want to come in less than a minute.

"Let me..." Marco leaned over and opened the top drawer of the small side table next to his bed. Jean heard a cap being opened and Jean lifted his head to see a bottle of lube in Marco's hand.

Marco was beet red and stuttered as he tried to explain. "I don't have this because I thought we were going to do anything! It's just-"

Jean pressed a feather light kiss to Marco's mouth to quiet his rambling words. "I'm a guy too. Believe me, I'm the last person you need to try and explain this too."

Marco nodded and let Jean take it from him. Jean almost did no better as his hands shook slightly as the cool liquid touched his hand. Oh my god. I can't believe we're doing this. This is insane!

Marco leaned forward and kissed Jean. He scooted up a little closer so that he could take both of their erections in one hand. The liquid was even cooler on his cock and Marco squeaked in surprise. Both of their hands came up and soon lube covered their lengths completely.

Jean leaned forward and used one hand to prop himself up slightly. The pressure that had been pulling slowly started to spill over as their hands moved together around their erections. Jean ground against him and Marco's hand came up to grip Jean's shoulder tightly.

Like their first kiss, the rhythm was sloppy and it made Marco giggle once when Jean cursed because their hands slipped. Still it didn't stop Jean from climaxing. He let out a hoarse cry as he came on Marco's chest. After another stroke up, Marco let out a long groan as his come mingled with Jean's on his chest.

Afterward they stayed unmoving trying to catch their breath. Jean pulled up. At the sight of Marco's chest, Jean's face reddened. "Um, should I- um, do you need?"

Marco laughed as he grabbed his discarded shirt and used it to wipe off his chest. "That was pretty damn amazing." Marco said as he threw the shirt back on the ground.

"It must have been to make you cuss." Jean smiled. His body felt light, like he could take on the whole world as long as Marco was there. Jean realized in that moment he would do anything to keep Marco by his side.

And with that Jean finally knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, our boys are naughty, aren't they? Okay! I will be writing one more AU after this and then I have got to go back to my other stories. But there is one more AU I have to write JeanMarco in. I'll give you two words- Policeman and Kindergarten teacher. What you think, huh? Heee----
> 
> PS I made no promises but the next update might either take two days or about week. I still have homework to do and I plan on seeing Star Trek this Sunday (it took forever to come out in Japan). So, there you go. Just know that you are not forgotten!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I'm so glad you've all enjoyed it. I really loved writing this. These two dorks make me so happy and sad at the same time. My next fanfic will be a one-shot college AU with amputee Marco aka missing eye and arm as some of the headcanon is on tumblr. Someone mentioned it and now I HAVE to write it! :D

"I know you said you wanted to go on a few dates first and whatever but...please date me now." Jean's eyes grew wide and he knew the truth of his words as soon as he spoke them. "I mean, I want to take you on dates and all that, but I want you to be my boyfriend now. I want to hold your hand and call you mine and I want you to do the same for me. I knew it before but I  _know_ now. Please, say you will."

Marco was still flushed from their activities before and the sudden confession from Jean gave Marco the cutest confused expression on his freckled face. Jean couldn't decide if he wanted to kiss it or fuck it off. Both could work though.

"Yes!" Marco almost screamed and jumped up as best he could with Jean still in his lap. "Yes! You have no idea how...just 'yes'." Marco bit at his lower lip and nodded his head.

Jean could feel the smile spreading over his face. He leaned in to hug Marco but had to pull away when Marco flinched in pain. "I'm going to kill those bastards for hurting you!"

Marco laughed. "It is inconvenient, isn't it?"

Jean rolled off of Marco and pulled his trousers and boxers back up. He laid down and was happy when Marco bent down and kissed him lightly. "Still though, I think we managed to do fairly well."

Jean face heated up. He still couldn't believe what they had just done. All the pressure that had building up had just exploded and all Jean could think about was doing it all over again...and then again.

They laid together for awhile. Talking about nothing and generally just basking in the after orgasm glow and the knowledge that they were both mad about each other.  _Hell, I am completely mad._ And it was okay. It was more than okay. Jean could easily see himself spending the rest of his life in such a mad happy state.

\---+---

Marco rolled over and pressed the snooze button on his alarm. He snuggled deeper under his blanket. Even though the heater was on in his room, the cold November air penetrated the walls and sought Marco out under his may layers of clothing and blankets.  _I wish Jean was here._ If there was one thing he was sure about his boyfriend, it was that he was a furnace. Marco wasn't sure how he would feel about that in the summer but for now it was heavenly.

With a long sigh, Marco rooted around his sheets to locate his cell phone. He didn't even have to look at the screen as his fingers automatically opened the screen and started to type a message to Jean in the conversation bubble that Marco knew would already be open.

**Hey sleepy head :O**

Marco rubbed his eyes and tugged his legs closer to his body. The reply took a few minutes to come but he had always been more of a morning person that Jean...especially when it was before the sun had even risen.

5 minutes

Marco smiled and closed his eyes again. The door was already unlocked and there was no reason for him to get up. A click of the door lock turning made Marco peek one eye open. His body tensed up in excitement. There was some rustling of clothing and then Jean dived in under the covers and snuggled close up behind Marco spooning him.

"Hey." Jean nuzzled Marco and pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck.

Marco let out a long content hum and pressed back against the warm body of his boyfriend. It was the weekend and Marco had no reason to get out of bed. The holidays were quickly approaching and nothing seemed too pressing, it was a nice change of pace. Marco wanted to broach the subject of 'meeting the families' with Jean but he didn't know how Jean felt about it. They rarely talked about their families.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" Marco asked as Jean draped a leg over him. Soon they were a mess of limbs and they had fallen back asleep. It had only been around 5:30 am when Marco had texted him after all.

Hours later, sunlight hit Marco's eyelids and he slowly began to wake up. He had been drifting between the state of consciousness and the realms of light sleep for awhile and it was nice not waking up to an alarm clock. He could hear Jean snoring lightly in his ear and it made a smile curl up on Marco's face.

Marco reached for Jean's hand that clung to his shirt and covered his hand over Jean's and slotted their fingers together. Life wasn't perfect, but in that moment, Marco couldn't find a single thing wrong with it.

\---@---

Marco was cool against his hot skin. The air in Marco's room was still warmer than the outside air but not much more. That was just fine though. He was the type that could walk around in winter weather with only a light sweater. Having a boyfriend that soaked up his excess body heat was just another bonus.

Jean had stripped down to his boxers and socks before crawling under the covers with Marco. The first time he had done it, Marco had sputtered and asked what he was doing. After giving the surprised freckled teen a hand-job he had passed back out and never raised another complaint to a nearly nude Jean in his bed.

Jean stretched and felt his erection poke up against Marco back. He rubbed up against him again and kissed Marco on his neck, under his ear. "Hey, you awake?" He knew Marco was but it seemed only polite.

"Yeah, morning...again." Marco's voice was heavy with sleep and Jean wasn't sure if he had heard anything so cute before. It never ceased to amaze him how much he had started to use the words 'cute' and 'adorable' when he thought about Marco. Jean never said the words aloud and he figured that was at least a slight saving grace.

Jean leaned forward and nibbled at the bottom of Marco's ear before starting to wiggle down under the sheets. An evil grin covered Jean's mouth as he flipped Marco from his side and onto his back. Marco let out a surprised yelp. Jean moved down between Marco's legs and clawed at the layers that covered Marco's own morning wood.

Jean licked a strip up Marco's freed cock and Marco's hands dived under the sheet to grab at Jean's hair. He brought his lips around the tip of Marco's erection and just allowed himself to suck at it. Marco let out a strangled cry and something that sounded like "Please", so Jean moved down farther.

Marco's hips bucked forward and Jean's mouth slide half-way down. Jean hollowed out his cheeks and took the rest of Marco in his mouth. Marco moaned softly and his fingers raked hard through Jean hair. He pulled and Jean loved the way that it hurt.

Jean started to move up and down. His rhythm was getting better and he no longer accidentally applied too much pressure with his teeth. The first time he had bit him, Marco hadn't let him give him another blow-job for a week. Jean understood why as soon as Marco had done the same to him. Still, they had worked through their unpolished stage and now Jean was quite proud of his ability to make Marco cry out.

Jean moved down again this time his tongue peeked out to swirl around Marco's cock. The smell of saliva and Marco's musk made Jean want to rut the sheets. Marco's body moved in tangent with Jean's mouth and soon Marco was breathlessly announcing, "I'm close."

The first time Marco had come in his mouth, Jean had almost choked. Marco had been so embarrassed that if it was possible to die of embarrassment, Marco would have never lived another moment. He hadn't been able to look Jean in the eye for almost the rest of the day. After that, Marco had always announced his orgasm. Jean loved it.

Jean squeezed Marco thigh to let him know he had heard him. "Um, Jean. Oh, yes." Jean could feel Marco stiffen in his mouth. He moved his mouth down and as the tip of Marco's cock scrapped along the roof of his mouth, Marco came.

It was tangy and Jean sucked hard as he swallowed every last drop. It had weirded him out the first time but after that Jean hadn't minded at all...if fact, he rather liked it. He would never admit to it, but Marco knew without the words. They could talk about a lot of things but sex and all of its many components still made them both blush and stutter.

Marco let grunted and gently pushed Jean off of him. With one final lick, Jean pulled away and placed a quick kiss on Marco's hip. Marco pulled him up and Jean flopped onto his chest, half of his body draped over him. Jean's erection prodded Marco on his lower stomach and Jean thrust up.

"Want to take a shower?" Marco asked as his hands ran down Jean's body to grab his ass.

Jean planted a hard kiss on Marco's mouth before jumping up and throwing the sheets off of them. Marco yelped as the cool air hit his hot skin. Jean flung the sheet off the bed completely and grabbed Marco's hand to drag him to the small bathroom. Kisses were exchanged as they undressed. Jean's tongue ran along the inside of Marco's mouth and the freckled teen shivered.

Steam from the shower started to fill the bathroom and they stepped into the shower. Water stung Jean's skin and made goosebumps rise. His nipples hardened and he grabbed for the bar of soap.

Jean ran the soap down Marco's back side and once there were enough bubbles he ran his hand down Marco's spine to the curve of his ass. Marco pressed back and allowed Jean's hands to throughly slick down his ass and thighs. One of Jean's hands came up to find Marco half hard again. "My, we are naughty today."

Jean didn't need to see the blush to know his boyfriend's cheeks were now a fire engine red. He loved making Marco blush- the way it would make his freckles stand out even more.

The scent of lingering sex and ivory soap invaded Jeans senses and he finally dragged his cock along Marco's slick ass. Marco leaned back so that his arms were pressed up against the shower wall. Jean wrapped his hands around Marco's hips and started to press up and forward.

His cock slide up along the crack of Marco's ass. "God damn, Marco-"

Jean knew he wasn't going to last long but that still didn't diminish how good it felt. How  _fucking_ fantastic it was to rub his cock along Marco's skin. It was amazing that he could be so smooth. It was like silk and the soap only helped to make it insanely sexy. He dug his fingertips in harder and Marco let out a groan.

With a few more hard strokes, Jean was coming on Marco's back with a yell. Jean brought Marco back up to give him a kiss. The water splashed over them and they finished washing each other off.

\---+----

They walked hand in hand to the train station. Instead of doing their homework, Jean had convinced him to go to the small zoo and park that was a few stations away. Marco sipped on his coffee and Jean's head nodded as the train slowly lolled him to sleep.

Marco smiled and fought the urge to kiss Jean. Instead Marco breathed in deep and snuggled down into his sweater. The scarf tickled his nose and he almost sneezed. There was barely anyone on the train and Marco just allowed himself to enjoy the ticking of the tracks and the sounds of the station attendant calling out the name of every station they stopped at.

All too soon it was their stop and Marco used his shoulder to bump Jean awake. "We're here."

Marco giggled lightly as Jean released a huge yawn and rubbed at the back of his neck. They shuffled off of the train and onto the equally empty platform. Marco threw his empty can of coffee away and they continued out of the station and to the path that led to the small park and zoo.

"Have you been there before?"

Jean shook his head. "Nah, never had anyone to go with before. I just heard Connie mention it and I thought it might be nice."

Marco squeezed Jean's hand. "Yeah, I've never been before either. I hope the leaves are still on the trees."

Fall was his all time favorite season. Aside from the delicious seasonal food, there was the added pleasure of crushing dry leaves under his shoes and the fall leaves changing the landscape from green to a myriad of yellows, oranges and reds. Marco let out a long breath and giggles at the white puff of air that came from his lips.

"You are such a dork." Jean smirked.

Marco knew Jean was right. But there was no bite to the words just playful teasing. "Imagine how much of a dork you must be to like me."

Jean chuckled. "You're a jerk."

They approached the park and Marco could see the colored leaves and he didn't care how silly Jean thought he was. His favorite season had come around and he now had someone to share it with. Jean made him see the world through new eyes and Marco wanted to share it with him.

There were a few people walking dogs in the park. Marco smiled at every dog and grew slightly melancholy remembering his own dog that had died when he had been a kid. "You ever own a pet?"

Jean tensed at his side. "I don't want to talk about it."

Marco could sense that Jean really didn't want to talk about it so, he dropped the subject. Instead, he tried to be a comforting presence to any bad memories that he might have brought to the surface.

"There's a reason I don't like talking about my family..." Jean seemed to be weighing what he was going to say next. "We may have money, but that doesn't mean we don't have our fair share of problems. Okay, really my family is as dysfunctional as fuck."

Marco didn't offer any falsely soothing words and instead just nodded. Jean seemed to be thankful for this as he stopped walking and turned to face Marco. "I didn't want to tell you this. I'm a disaster as it is. You don't need to worry about my family too..."

Marco worried at his lower lip as he nodded again. Now, he really had no idea what to say. Jean was finally letting him in and he didn't want to do anything to shatter the moment. Marco just brought his eyes up to Jean's and allowed them to convey all the emotions he couldn't put into words.

"My dad drinks and my mom...well, she just kind of 'exists'. That's one of the reasons I was sent to a private school away from that fucking hell of a house. I have no plans to go back for this fucking holiday seasons or any other time for that matter. Once I graduate, I'm going to college and once I can support myself I want to never take another cent from them. I want to cut them off completely from my life.

"Just...don't try and push me to forgive them. I can't fucking forgive them, Marco. They- they never cared. I don't care. Just please, can we never talk about this again?"

Marco nodded and pulled Jean in for a hug. Jean latched on to Marco and the force that he hugged him with almost crushed him. They would have to talk about it again. Except Marco would never force him to see him parents but the hate that was eating up Jean would have to be faced. Just not today.

"Oh, Jean. I'm so sorry. I won't mention it again." Marco tried to keep his voice calm as he heard a light sob come from Jean. "It's okay. I'm here."

He heard Jean sniff and Marco wondered if there was a snot stain on his sweater. It almost made him laugh but he kept it in. The last thing he needed was for Jean to think that he was laughing at him.

"Sorry. Fuck, I don't usually lose my cool like that." After another moment, Jean pulled away and ran his sleeve over his eyes. They were rimmed red and his face looked pained.

"It's fine." Marco said as he held on to Jean as he moved away. He kissed him gently and Jean finally started to relax. Jean let out a little sigh as he pulled Marco back in again to deepen the kiss. By the time they pulled away, they were both out of breath and Marco wouldn't been surprised if they had managed to scandalize some of the people in the park.

Jean interlaced their fingers together. It was chunky with his gloves but Marco didn't care. The tension soon dissolved into laughter and the tightness in Marco's chest loosened. They stopped at the lake and looked over it. The birds were all gone and there appeared to be a thin layer of ice over the water. It was serene and peaceful.

Jean came up behind Marco and the freckled teen leaned back against him. Warmth seeped into his back and content flooded in. "Thanks." The words rumbled from Jean's chest and it reverberated in Marco's ears.

"Anytime."

They stood like that for awhile, enjoying the peacefulness of the lake. Eventually Jean pulled Marco along to the nearby vending machine and bought him a hot cocoa. Marco pressed the can up to his cheek and then pressed it against Jean's neck. Jean arched his back and Marco laughed as he was reminded of a cat.

Jean bought a hot tea for himself and pressed the bottom of the can against Marco's cheek and then rolled it along his neck, peeking it under his scarf. "I never knew going to the park could be so nice."

"That's because I'm here naturally." Jean said with a haughty grin.

Marco's eyes lit up and he nodded seriously. "Naturally."

"Um, I just want you to know that...you mean a lot to me and these last months have mattered to me more than anything. And, um, yeah, so I really hope...fuck it." Jean nearly yelled the last two words in frustration.

Marco opened his mouth to tease how inelegant Jean could be when Jean finally got out what he had been trying to say, "Yeah, um, I love you."

Marco's mouth hung open and he said the first thing that came to mind. "I know."

Jean narrowed his eyes and looked pleadingly at Marco. "Don't try and pull that shit with me now."

Marco's chest almost burst from all the emotions that were welling up in him. "I love you too, Jean." He felt like they had been saying it to each other every time they talked since Jean had first saved him from the bullies. It seemed like a million years ago...his knight in shining armor.

Marco bent down and pressed a kiss to Jean's nose. Jean sputtered and Marco could see his brows knitting together. Jean hated it when he was reminded of the height difference between them. As little as it was, Jean still took offense over it.

"You're an asshole." Jean said while taking hands from around Jean's hips and crossing them over his chest.

Marco pressed his lips together and stifled a giggle as best he could. Jean was beyond adorable when he pouted. It was so childish and it made Marco want to coddle him. "Aww, is that my new pet name? Can I call you 'honey'? Or maybe 'baby'? What do you think, sweetie?"

Jean's nose furled up like he had smelled something bad. "You sound like an old woman."

"How about 'love boat' or 'foxy'?" Marco smiled wider.

"How about I punch you?" Jean raised up one hand in a mock fist.

"Oh, our first domestic!" Marco grabbed Jean's raised fist and pulled him into a headlock. "Be warned, I can hold my own. Ain't no one going to hold baby down!"

"Dude! Are you being weird and quoting movies again? Let me go! Urg!" Jean tried to pull away but all it did was made Marco hold on tighter.

"Do you promise to play nice?" Marco said as he gave Jean a nuggy and knocked over his half-drank can of cocoa that he had placed on the ground.

"Yes, you nut-job."

Marco released him and pulled him for a sloppy kiss. Jean threw his bottle of tea to the ground and both his hands burrowed their way under Marco's sweater. Jean's cool hands traced a path over his shirt and pulled him closer. Marco brought a hand up to play with the soft hairs on the nape of Jean's neck.

Like before, they pulled away only after they were out of breath and sure to have offended at least another person in the mostly empty park. Marco's hand went down to drape around Jean's waist. He put his hand in the pocket of Jean's trousers.

"Come on, let's see that zoo you were telling me about." Marco said as Jean leaned over to grab their dropped cans.

Jean gave a noncommittal grunt again and Marco knew he wasn't quite forgiven yet. Marco leaned his head on Jean's shoulder as the light brown haired teen throw his can away and pocketed his own unopened can. "I do love you. So much I can barely take it. It's almost disgusting how much and I feel like a girl gushing over a crush."

Jean reddened but Marco knew that was exactly what Jean wanted to hear. He loved it when his ego was stroked and Marco didn't mind being the one to do it...there were many things he didn't mind stroking when it involved Jean.

"I love you too. Don't get too used to me saying it though. I'm not one of those people." Jean mumbled at the ending.

Marco smiled wide as he bumped their hips together. "I wasn't expecting you too. I just wanted to tell you again while not being an asshole."

"Don't worry it doesn't happen very often." Jean said in a mock reassuring tone.

They chatted about the scenery as they made their way to the entrance to the small zoo..that was closed.

"What the fuck?" Jean whined as Marco read the announcement that they were closed due to repairs.

"I suppose we should have checked if they were open." Marco shrugged. It was a bit of let down but he didn't really care. Jean was there and that was all that really mattered.

Marco grabbed for Jean's hand. "Let's go check out that bookstore instead. I wouldn't mind getting out of the cold for awhile."

"Sorry, Marco." Jean kicked at the ground.

"Ah, it's okay. I don't really mind. We can always try again later." Marco said simply.

"I know, it's just that...I wanted this to go perfectly."

"But it is." Marco answered brightly.

"No it's not!"

"You do realize, that as long as you're there, that  _is_  the perfect date to me, right?" Marco grinned wide.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The smile that spread over Jean's face was so bright, Marco stood in awe of it. It was one of those honest and wide smiles that Jean reserved for only the moments that he was extremely happy. Even Marco had only seen a few of them but whenever he did, he knew he had done something infinitely right.

Marco smiled back and Jean let out a happy laugh as they held hands and ran through the park. Marco smiled at the back of Jean's head as they ran and he felt his heart beat and his breath come out in puffs and he knew that in that moment he had never been more alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I love to hear from you!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship. It has literally been years (Gundam Wing) since I have shipped two anime guys this hard. I fell in love with Marco the moment I saw his stupid freckles...urg, don't mind me while I curl up in a ball and cry myself to sleep.


End file.
